RWBY: The Green Rose
by AuthorETH
Summary: Team RWBY, Qrow, and Oscar have found out there is no way to kill Salem and things get worse when a mysterious girl named Ireland shows up. Who is this girl and what does she want form Ruby and her friends?"
1. Chapter 1

**HI, ETH here thank you for your patience I hope you enjoy this new fanfic about RWBY the best anime ever! I ship Rosegarden and I don't care what anyone thinks about it! But anywho I hope you enjoy please review.**

 **SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 6 OF RWBY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

RWBY: The Green Rose

By ETH

"There's no way to kill Salem" Ruby thought as she brought Ozpin's cane over to Oscar who looked very distraught, and she didn't blame him. After all they had learned about Ozpin's past lives and finally they also learned that they couldn't kill Salem…. It was just too much.

"So I'm just gonna be another one of "his" lives?" asked Oscar not reaching for the cane or looking at Ruby, who felt her heart wince and her friend's words. She cared about Oscar very much ever since the day she met him, there was even a feeling she had for him that she couldn't really identify correctly, but either way Oscar meant a great deal to her and she didn't like when he said such things about himself.

"Of course not. Your you're own person- the silver eyed girl started but was cut off by Qrow.

"Don't lie to him Ruby, we're better than that"

Oscar looked down, as did Ruby.

Just before Oscar could reach for the cane a big cloud appeared right above him and Ruby! Everyone looked up at the thunder and lighting coming from the cloud and before anyone could move or reach for their weapons the cloud of thunder and lightning turned into a portal and a girl who looked about fifteen years old fell out of it and landed in Ruby's arms, knocking Oscar to the ground.

"What the- OW!" shouted the former farm boy, rubbing his head.

The portal then vanished into thin air as did the thunder and the lightning coming from it.

The girl in Ruby's arms wore a black suit and combat skirt with hits if green in it, she wore laced up black boots with green laces, she wore black palm like gloves, had a pack of arrows were on her back with a bow, she had long dark hair and one strand of it was braided on each of the side of her head, she had cute freckles all over her nose and cheekbones, and she had pale skin. But what stuck out the most about this girl was her green cloak and hood and her her eyes which were the same silver color as Ruby's.

"Who are you?" asked Blake taking out her weapon.

The girl turned her head to Blake.

"My name is Ireland" said the girls simply.

Everyone looked at eachother.

"Ireland what? What's your last name?" asked Weiss lowering her sword just a bit.

Ireland frowned.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

Everyone frowned, including Ruby, who put Ireland down.

"Hey, you can't talk to my friends that way!" scolded the red hooded girl.

Ireland turned to Ruby and her eyes went wide.

"Wait hold the scroll, are you Ruby, Ruby Rose?" asked Ireland.

Ruby looked at everyone else, who shrugged.

"Y-yes, why?"

With those words Ireland immediately grabbed her bow and split it in half. The two halves of the bow then folded into guns. Ireland then pointed one of them at Ruby.

"You're coming with me, red" stated the green cloaked girl menacingly. Ruby frowned and reached for her scythe, which Ireland noticed.

"Don't…. Unless of course you want me to shoot at you, and that goes for everyone" she said firmly as she pointed the gun at Ruby's forehead.

Ruby was too scared of the situation to even run, this girl; Ireland, came out of nowhere and now she wanted her to leave with her to go to…. Who knows where.

"Hey, come on Pipsqueak we've had a rough day. Can we just- Qrow started but was cute off when Ireland scowled at him and then turned back to Ruby.

"Lets go, red" said Ireland as she reached into her pocket to grab something, but before she could grab anything Oscar picked up Ozpin's cane from the snow and knocked the green hooded girl to the ground. It was clear to some that Oscar was in love with Ruby and he would do anything to protect her, heck the way he beat the shit out of Lionheart when he saw her hurt at the battle of Haven proved it.

"If you want Ruby, you'll have to through me!" shouted the former farm boy about to strike at Ireland again only to hit a green force field.

Everyone looked at Ireland in shock.

"Surprise, how do you like my semblance?" asked Ireland with a playful snicker as she lowered her hand making the force field vanish. Everyone else pulled out their weapons except for Maria who watched the fight scene in awe.

Everyone including Ruby did their best to fight Ireland, but to their surprise she was very good at fighting, both with her bow and hand to hand combat she even shot arrows everyone that had built in smoke bombs that went off and when it cleared everyone saw that Ireland had trapped Oscar and Ruby in a green force field.

"Hey let them go!" shouted Yang as her semblance fired her up.

"Shut up, these two are coming with me and no one will stop me from taking them!" shouted Ireland bitterly.

"What do you want from them, do you work for Salem?" asked Qrow as his sword unfolded into a scythe.

Ireland frowned.

"Just let them come with me and that will be the end of it" she stated.

Everyone frowned at the young freckled girl.

"Let. Them. GO!" shouted Yang charging at Ireland, who pulled up another green force field, but this one was around her.

"Yang beat on the force field around Ireland while everyone else beat on the one Oscar and Ruby were in.

With all that was going against her, Ireland was having a hard time keeping up the force fields. After a few moments Ireland fell to her knees and both force fields vanished.

Yang then used her semblance to punch Ireland in the stomach, which knocked the green hooded girl back a few feet, the shot also shattered her green aura.

Everyone else surrounded Ireland, who was still on her knees trying to catch her breath and before she could reach for her bow everyone else pointed their weapons at her.

"Don't even think about it" Wiess warned as she pointed her sword closer to Ireland.

"Well said, now let's cut to the chase" said Qrow sternly "Who exactly are you and why did you try to kidnap part of our party?" he asked.

Ireland then looked up at everyone, what they all saw made their eyes widen. Tears were streaming down the green cloaked girl's face.

"I- I *sniff* can't tell you, just leave me alone!" Ireland shouted as she then started to run deeper into the woods.

Everyone else looked at eachother.

"Should we go after her?" asked Blake making everyone look to Qrow who looked where Ireland ran off to and shook his head.

"We should let her go, I think she's learned her lesson. We need to find shelter" stated Qrow.

As the group started to head in another direction, Oscar and Ruby could only stare at the spot in the trees where Ireland ran away. It was strange but both of them pitied the girl who tryed to kidnap them. She didn't seem like she worked for Salem, but rather she seemed like she needed them.

Oscar looked at Ruby, who looked back at him. While looking at each other they realized they were thinking and feeling the same way. The two then gave each other a nod and started to head in the same direction Ireland went, which Qrow and the others noticed.

"Ruby?" asked Yang.

Ruby and Oscar turned to her and the others and Yang's eyes widened when she realized what her sister and friend were planning on doing.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. NO WAY!" shouted the blonde huntress.

"Yang, we have to, she might need our help!" Ruby argued.

"Oh sure, someone who tried to kidnap you needs your help" stated Yang sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Ruby is right, we should at least check on her she seemed pretty upset" said Oscar as he and Ruby started to walk off to find Ireland again.

"Those two have a good point, I'm with them" exclaimed Maria as she walked behind Ruby and Oscar.

Qrow and the others sighed.

"Fine but if this girl works for Salem- Qrow started but was cut off by Ruby.

"She doesn't! I don't know how but I just now she doesn't work for Salem!" Ruby shouted.

Oscar then put his hand on the red cloaked girl's shoulder.

"Same here, it's just the way she acted…. She didn't seem like she wanted to fight but at the same time she couldn't help it, she looked desperate" stated the green eyed boy.

Ruby smiled at him.

"I'm glad someone agrees with me" she said as she touched Oscar's hand on her shoulder, making Oscar blush.

"*Ahem* yeah we should see if Ireland's ok" said the former farm boy as he gently took his hand off of Ruby's shoulder.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^)(^)(

After a small argument everyone went to find Ireland, who they found deep in the woods, sitting on a tree stump. Her hood was on her head, her green cape was flowing in the winter breeze, and green rose petals were falling off of it and vanishing within moments. Finally Ireland held a small paper in her hand and she was looking at it sadly.

"Ireland?" asked Ruby, trying to get a look at the paper in the girl's hand, who quickly put in away when she saw what Ruby was trying to do.

"What do you want?" asked Ireland in a voice that sounded like she had been crying.

Ruby hesitated before kneeling down beside Ireland and reaching out and pulling down the girl's hood. And what Ruby saw made her heart shatter for a reason she could not explain. Ireland had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red.

"Ireland, why did you try to kidnap us?" asked Oscar gently as he kneed down beside Ruby.

Ireland looked at Oscar and Ruby's gentle faces and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I did it because I was worried you wouldn't agree to come with me, you have to understand you two are the only ones who can save my parents, family, and friends!"

Oscar and Ruby looked at eachother.

"Save them from what?" asked Ruby.

Ireland hesitated.

"... Salem" the green cloaked girl whimpered.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"How do you know about Salem?" questioned Yang.

Ireland looked down, afraid to answer. Ruby noticed this and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's ok Ireland, you can tell us" she stated gently.

"Ireland gave Ruby the smallest of smiles and looked up at the group.

"Where I'm from everyone knows about Salem, who was defeated by Oscar and Ruby here around this time or something" said Ireland.

Everyone in the group gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Salem can't be defeated, and what do you mean by "was defeated" where are you from exactly?" asked Qrow slowly reaching for his weapon.

Ireland bite her lip.

"What I mean is…. I'm from the future, and Salem has returned and I need your help to defeat her, again"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya fans and readers, I Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this fanfic and I hope you enjoy this one please review and special thanks to "Felcatty" for the helpful advice and sweet review same with "Yeni". Please comment!**

"WHAT?!" everyone including Maria shouted.

"You're from the future?" asked Weiss.

"Oscar and Ruby defeated Salem there?" questioned Blake.

"And she's now back?" asked Yang.

Ireland flinched back at everyone's shouting.

"Ok, ok lets let the kid speak!" Qrow scolded. Everyone then took a breath and looked back at Ireland, who also took a relaxing breath to calm herself.

"Let me explain. In the future, well in the one before I was born, Oscar and Ruby stopped Salem by using their special powers and by bringing all four kingdoms together to fight her and her forces. In the end Ruby Rose used the power of her silver eyes to turn Salem into living ash, while Oscar Pine used the magic that had been passed down to him by Ozpin, to make a urn that could contain her.

Together Oscar and Ruby used the four relics to summon the gods of light and darkness and showed them how they had brought humanity together and banished Salem. The gods were impressed and saw how the two had brought the world together to save their race from Salem, so they decided to let the human race and the funaus live on, and they said they would live among them once more…. The gods only had two conditions" Ireland paused.

Everyone looked at her.

"Which were, what?" asked Yang.

Ireland looked up.

"It was that Salem would put away forever and that they would not give magic to the human race since it could be used irresponsibly. Oscar and Ruby did their part and put Salem's urn in a sealed fortress made of silver crystal (Crystal that can only be made by silver eyes) not far from their homes and told no one what was inside. The two even kept it a secret from their most trusted allies and with Salem gone, the curse on Oscar was lifted, and Ozpin and the other souls were finally free, but the gods let Oscar keep the magic he had inherited just in case Salem ever escaped…. Which happened.

Someone broke into the fortress and accidentally set Salem free and when it happend, Salem put everyone on Remnant other than the gods into a cold sleep, she even did it to Oscar and Ruby. But my parents were able to hid me in a silver crystal cellar, that was able to keep me safe from Salem's spell. When I got out I saw my parents were unconscious and could not be woken up I needed help but everyone who had help defeat Salem in the past was unavailable, including Oscar and Ruby. I had no choice, so I went to the gods of light and darkness and told them what happend. I also told them how much I wanted to save my parents and that I wasn't going to give up until I did so and that's why I was there, I asked for their help and I asked if they could stop Salem. They understood my pain, but they said that they left Salem to be defeated by the humans and funaus and that they were going to leave it to me to make things right, since I was so determined, but the gods didn't say they wouldn't help. They said that they would give me a device that would allow me to go back in time to get the only people who could stop Salem…." Ireland trailed off, letting everyone in the group catch on.

"Oscar and Ruby" stated Weiss in an understanding tone.

"Yes, I may be a silver eyed warrior and a huntress but I'm still in training in both ways, so that's why I didn't fight you with all my will, I didn't want to hurt any of you, and that's why I need Oscar and Ruby…. I need your help to stop Salem and save the future, please you have to help me!" Ireland begged as she got on her knees and bowed her head in front of Ruby and Oscar, who turned to look at each other.

"Can you excuse us for a moment? We need to talk to our team" said Ruby as she pulled Oscar over to the rest of the group, who started ranting as soon as they were all together.

"Are you two crazy we can't help her, we have enough problems as it is with Ozpin's lies, him locking himself in Oscar's head, and this whole Salem war we can't help her. I do feel sorry for her now that we've heard her story, but now is just a bad time" stated Yang.

"Same here, as sorry as I feel for the kid we can't help her" said Qrow.

"I wish there was something that we could do, heck she came back in time to get our help" Weiss replied.

"Yeah, but how could we help if we decided to? I mean we haven't even stopped Salem here. I feel bad but there's nothing we can do" said Blake.

"Hm, well what do you guys think?" Yang asked looking at Ruby and Oscar, who looked at each other and then back at Ireland, who was pacing back and forth while twirling the braided strand of her hair on the left side of her head.

"I think we should try and help her" stated Ruby looking back at everyone.

"Yeah, same here" Oscar agreed.

"Wait what?!" asked Qrow.

"I'm with them" stated Maria as she walked over to Irelands and took the girl's hand in her's. "Honey, we'll help you save your time, I promise" Maria proclaimed.

"That's right we'll do everything we can to help you" stated Ruby putting her hand on Ireland's shoulder, who looked back at the red cloaked girl in disbelief.

"You'll help me?" she asked as if to be sure of what she was hearing was indeed true.

"Yes, we promise we'll help save your parents" said Oscar appearing next to Ruby.

Ireland smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you"

Oscar and Ruby smiled at her.

"So what do you need us to do?" asked Yang appearing on the other side of Ruby whose eyes along with Oscar's, Ireland's, and Maria's widened.

"I thought you said you didn't want to help" Ireland pointed out. Yang then held up her hand to make her stop talking.

"I said I didn't think I could, I didn't say I didn't want to. And I'm only changing my mind because Ruby's going to help you…. And I feel kind of bad for you" said Yang.

Ireland smiled at her.

"Thank you"

"I'll help too!" stated Weiss coming forward and raising her hand.

"Me too!" added Blake standing beside Weiss.

Everyone then looked at Qrow who sighed.

"Fine I guess I'm in" he stated in defeat. Everyone then smiled at him.

"Ok Ireland, like I said; what know?" asked Yang.

Ireland then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device that was shaped like a butterfly. It's wings were a turquoise color and its body was black.

"The gods gave me this, with it I can travel to to the past or to the future and it's what we're gonna us to go to my time" said Ireland.

"Wait, we're going to the future?" asked Qrow as Ireland shrugged.

"Well duh, that's where Salem is causing the most trouble.

"Yeah, makes sense but what about our time? Asked Qrow "What will happen when we're not here?" he questioned. Ireland then looked at the butterfly.

"When you go to another time your timeline stops" said the green cloaked girl. The rest of the group looked at her in a funny way.

"So since your here, your time has stopped?" asked Weiss.

Ireland nodded.

"Yes, and when we go my time your time here will stop until you come back" she said.

Everyone then nodded more or less understanding what the girl before them was saying.

"Ok so are you guys ready?" asked Ireland as she put her hand on the butterfly's wings and then looked at everyone else, who gave her nods and thumbs up.

Ireland smiled.

"Thank you, I will be in debt" she stated as she then whispered the location, the year, the day, the hour, and the second she wanted to time travel to and the butterfly gracefully flew out of her hand and into the air above Ireland and the others. The butterfly then turned into the same lightening and thunder portal that the group had seen Ireland come from.

Everyone stared at the portal in awe.

"So now what?" asked Blake, making Ireland look at her like she was crazy.

"It's obvious we jump in!" stated Ireland as she gave a small jump and once her feet were off the ground the wind of the portal picked her up and sucked her in!

Oscar looked up at the portal nervously and bite his lip. Ruby noticed this and took Oscar's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Oscar flinched and looked at Ruby's hand holding his and then looked at her face.

"It'll be ok, Oscar" she ushered him.

Oscar smiled at her.

"Thanks" he said.

Ruby smiled at him and looked back up at the portal with Oscar.

"Lets go" she stated. And with that she and Oscar leaped into the air and let the portal suck them in while the rest of the team followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Ya Folks ETH here hope that you've missed me with this fanfic there's been a lot going on in my life but I will always make time to write for all of you! Anyhow enjoy this chapter!**

The portal to the future ended up being like a doorway. First your in the past, you go through the portal and *poof* you're in an unknown place known as the future.

Ireland was the only one to land on her feet while everyone else including Maria landed on their sides and butts.

"Ow…." Oscar groaned rubbing his head as he got up only to gasp at what he and the others saw.

The sky was dark; almost as black as a night without stars, the grass they were all standing on was dead and bitter, and finally the city they were all looking from the cliff they were on was in ruins…. Well all of it except for two fortresses. One was outside of the city and was made of silver crystal and looked like a cluster, and the other was behind the group and turned out to be…. Beacon tower!

"What the Grimm, is that…." Yang trailed off as everyone turned around to see the fully repaired school most of them once went to.

"Is it…." Blake trailed off.

"...Beacon" Ruby finished.

"We must be in Vale, but Beacon is back?" asked Weiss.

"They must have repaired it in this time" proclaimed Qrow crossing his arms.

While everyone else stared at Beacon tower, Ireland just stared at the ruined city and the crystal fortress, trembling.

Oscar was the first to see this and when he did he tapped Ruby and ushered to Ireland. When the two heard faint cry's they weren't to surprised to see tears running down the green cloaked girl's face.

Ruby approached the girl, she knew it was hard for Ireland to see her home like this.

"Ireland, I know you're scared but everything is gonna be- Ruby started but was cut of by Ireland.

"I'M SORRY!" the green cloaked girl shouted as she ran off into the front doors of Beacon tower.

"Ireland, wait!" yelled Yang as she and the rest of the group started to run after the green cloaked girl, who they saw no sign of once they were inside of the combat school.

"Ireland where are you?!" shouted Blake only for her voice to echo off of the far stretched halls.

"I can't believe she ditched us!" screamed Yang, slamming her real fist against a nearby wall.

"I don't think she meant to- Ruby started but was cut off by Blake.

"No we're past that. Ireland brought us here and suddenly she abandons us? She has something up her sleeve!" shouted the girl with the cat ears.

"Yeah, why do you and Oscar keep defending her? She tricked us, Ireland is clearly not who she claims to be- Weiss started but Ruby cut her off.

"SHUT UP!" the short haired girl shouted, making everyone around her be quiet but also stare at her in shock. "Ireland would not trick us like that, I don't know why but I feel a connection to her that tells me that and that connection also wants me to keep that girl safe and happy!" shouted Ruby.

Qrow's eyes widened at his niece's words.

"Rubes, are you serious?" he asked crossing his arms at Ruby who looked up at everyone.

"Yes, this feeling is faint but real" she said.

Oscar then came next to Ruby.

"You're not the only one with a feeling for Ireland like that, I have it too" Oscar admitted.

Ruby smiled at him and sighed.

"Oscar, you don't have to lie to make me feel better- Ruby started but Oscar cut her off.

"No, I'm serious. That's why I'm defending her with you, like you said this feeling is faint but real. It's not a crush but a…." Oscar trailed off, letting Ruby catch on.

"An instinct" the two youngest members of the team said nsync.

Ruby then looked down and blushed, seeing that Oscar was not lying to make her feel better. Not that she would mind if he did happen to do that though.

Yang sighed and put her robot hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I really just don't trust Ireland, I don't care if all of this bad stuff happen to her, I don't have a good feeling about this" said the blonde haired huntress.

"And you have every right to feel this way" said a random male voice that sounded kind and wise.

Everyone then took out their weapons and looked around.

"Who's there?!" Qrow demanded as his scythe unfolded.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm" said the voice, which was now coming from behind the group. Everyone then turned around to see the owner of the voice with their weapons ready and who they saw made their mouths drop open…. It was Oscar! …. But he looked different from the one standing next to the group. This Oscar was older, he wore glasses, had combed hair, was wearing a dark green sweater vest, a white collared shirt, black shoes, and pants and was…. A walking a hologram?

"What the hell…. Oscar?" asked Yang looking from the Oscar she knew and then at the hologram Oscar.

"B-but how, Oscar is right here" stated Weiss lowering her sword a bit.

"Don't be afraid, I am Oscar Pine of the future" said the hologram.

The group was a bit confused.

"Y-your m-me?" Oscar stuttered, lowering his cane and pointing to himself.

"Yes, that is correct" said the hologram of older Oscar.

But you're a hologram" Blake pointed out, still holding up her weapon.

"This is not my real body, it is a projection of my spirit. my physical body is in cold sleep, like what Ireland may have told you" said future Oscar.

"You know Ireland?" asked Maria.

Future Oscar smiled.

"You could say that"

"Where is she?" Ireland ran off in here…. Yelling that she was sorry, but why?" asked Ruby.

Oscar of the future cringed at the last part of Ruby's sentence, which past Oscar noticed.

"Ireland is hurt isn't she, where is she?!" the former farm boy demanded as his future self held up his hand.

"Calm yourself Ireland is safe, she was very tired from time traveling twice so I had her teammates take her to her dorm room before she was able to lose consciousness" said future Oscar.

"That little brat, she's seriously taking a nap at a time like this?!" shouted Yang exasperated.

"Please do not blame her, she has earned some rest for now. Come I will take you to her" said the hologram of future Oscar as he waved his hand and in an instant he and the group were in front of an open dorm room where there were two sets of makeshift bunk beds and the one on the left side of the window on the bottom bunk was a passed out Ireland.

"Ireland!" Oscar and Ruby shouted as they ran to the sleeping girl. Ruby held sleeping Ireland close as Oscar put his hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her awake.

"Ireland, wake up!" Oscar urged.

Then the hologram of future Oscar smiled.

"Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine" he said" the girl you're holding is your daughter"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi yeah folks, I love you Felcatty! Such good advice and a sweet review, enjoy the new chapter. Love ETH**

"WHAAA! Ireland is my daughter?!" Ruby questioned. "But Oscar that means you and I we…." Ruby trailed off as she and Oscar looked at each other and blushed a very deep red.

Everyone else's eyes widened.

"What the actual- Qrow started but was cut off by Maria putting her hand over his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" the old lady asked the the hologram of future Oscar smiled gently.

"I am not lying to any of you, Ruby Rose of the future is my wife and that girl you're holding is our daughter; Ireland Rose we gave her her mother's last name" he said pointing to sleeping Ireland. Everyone was silent until Blake spoke up.

"So Ireland is Ruby's child?" she asked.

"And Oscar's her father" Weiss breathed putting her fingers to her face.

"So what year, mouth, and day did this happen?!" shouted Yang face turning red as he hands turned into fists, while Oscar and Ruby kept looking at each other blushing.

"Please all of you, clam yourselves, the first thing you should know if you're going to help is who set Salem free from her ern" stated future Oscar.

"Yeah, Ireland never told us that" said Blake.

Oscar of the future looked down.

"It was Ireland who set Salem free" he said.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"That little liar! Why didn't she tell us this sooner?!" Yang screamed but her raging temper was cut short when three other figures burst into the dormroom. Two were girls and the other was a boy.

One girl had short black hair, pale skin, turquoise eyes, wore a highlight green skirt and fingerless gloves, a light pink top with four small dark pink hearts around a highlighted green lotus and in her hand was a dark pink mallet.

The other girl was tan with light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wore black jeans, laced flats, a white croc top, and a sleeveless blue jean jacket with Blake's symbol on it only it was white instead of black, and in her hands were two black nunchucks that also looked like guns.

Finally the tall boy had white messy hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, wore, blight blue jean, and wore a dark blue hoodie under gold and white armor. The boy had a white sword in his hand and a white shield with Wiess' and Jaune's symbols in gold on it.

The three teens looked about the same age as Ireland and they all had their weapons ready and were frowning at Ruby and Oscar, who were still with Ireland.

"Get away from Ireland!" shouted the white haired boy gripping his sword tight.

"Yeah, she's our team leader and we will protect her!" yelled the black haired girl with the mallet.

"Leader?" the group asked as they all then looked at Ireland, who was still passed out in Ruby's arms.

The hologram of future Oscar turned to Ireland's teammates.

"Whistley, Bella, Regina, please Ireland brought them here to help" he said trying to calm things down.

The three teens lowered their weapons.

"M-mom?" asked the white haired boy looking at Weiss who looked confused.

"Who the Hell are you?" Qrow asked.

The hologram of future walked over to Ireland's team mates.

"Everyone, this is Whistley Schee he is the son of Weiss and Jaune" said future Oscar, pointing to the white haired boy.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, which made Ireland stir.

"Five more minute…" the green cloaked girl begged groggily.

Ruby sighed. "Ireland you have to wake up" she said as she nudged Ireland's shoulder. The sleeping girl's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the hologram of future Oscar, and when she did see him, her eyes shot open.

"Dad? DAD!" Ireland yelled as she ran from Ruby's arms and over to the hologram future Oscar, attempting to hug him only to run straight through him. Ireland stiffened for a moment and then fell to her knees and started to cry. Whistley gently approached the crying girl and hugged her close.

"Ireland, it's okay. You're dad's physical body might not be able to move, but he used his magic to project his spirit, he came to us when the portal you were going through was closing when you went to the past. And when you appeared again this time in front of the tower your dad told us to take you to bed so Regina could use her calming semblance and she he could go talk to the people you brought" said Whistley in a comforting tone. Ireland looked up at the white haired boy and then gently kissed him on the lips.

Whistley gently kissed back while everyone from the past had their mouths dropped open at the seen.

"Ok, it's crazy enough that this boy is my son and Ireland is Ruby and Oscar's daughter but he and Ireland are together?!" asked Weiss with wide eyes.

Ruby was just as shocked as everyone else was but more or less she tried to lighten the mood.

"... So I guess we're gonna be grandma's together…. Yay?" Ruby questioned in an awkward tone and smiling with a fake smile. Before anyone could really respond to Ruby, everyone heard a small bark that sounded like a small dog and sure enough a small dog walked into the room. The little thing was a puppy with light brown fur, white paws and had a white chest, had light blue eyes, and dopey ears. The small dog ran straight to Ireland and started licking the green cloaked girl's face.

"Piper!" Ireland exclaimed, picking the dog up as three kids came into the room. Two were boys that looked about seven and also looked like twins. They wore matching black t-shirts and black jeans, they had yellow eyes, short black hair and cat ears, and they had pale skin.

The girl looked about ten and wore a dark blue skirt and top and wore light blue sneakers, she was pale, had dark blue eyes, and blonde hair that was in a side ponytail like Wiess' hair.

"And who are they?! Why does this party keep getting bigger?!" exclaimed Qrow throwing his hands up in the air.

"And what are you three doing out of the silver crystal cellar? We told you to wait in there with Piper!" the girl with the monkey tail said while looking a the three kids.

"We're sorry, Bella!" stated one of the boys.

"Piper wanted to find Ireland so she left the cellar" replied the other boy.

"And we got worried about you" said girl with the blond ponytail. That's when the two black haired boys caught sight of Blake who was standing next to Oscar and Ruby by the bunk bed Ireland was sleeping on.

"MOMMY!" they shouted as they ran over and rapped their arms around a very confused Blake's waist.

"Um…. Hello" said Blake awkwardly while patting the boys on the head.

"Alright, alright everyone stay calm we'll attracted Grimm" stated the hologram of future Oscar putting his hands up as he then turned to Ireland, who was holding Piper in her arms.

Ireland looked away from the hologram of her father.

"I'm guessing you told them everything including what I did?" asked the green cloaked girl. But before future Oscar could respond Yang began to yell again.

"Damn, right he told us! Why did you set Salem free, and why didn't you tell us who you really were, and who are all of these people?!" asked the blonde haired huntress as her eyes flashed red, but they stopped when Oscar and Ruby walked over from the bunk beds to stand in front of Ireland as if to protect her. Future Oscar smiled at the seen.

"I expected something like this to happen"

Ruby and Oscar turned to the hologram.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Please everyone sit down, and I'll explain everything from top to bottom" said future Oscar in a clam tone.

Everyone then sat down either on the bottom bed of the bunk beds or on the floor by them while the hologram of Future Oscar stood up by the window.

"First off we are in team "IWBR's" room I put them on a team together with Ireland as the leader since I am the headmaster of Beacon" said future Oscar.

"YOU!" everyone from the past shouted as future Oscar nodded.

"Yes, when this school was rebuilt after the first battle with Salem and I graduated as the top male student in my grade while Ruby graduated as the top female student in her garde. After we were done at Beacon all of our friends went off on paths of their own, while as for Ruby and me we fell in love and decided to become a huntsmen duo. Together we we're known as "The Wizard and the Rose" we were like that for at least five years traveling around the world together and saving people from Grimm, until the day finally came when I got the courage to ask Ruby to marry me and she said yes. After we married we moved onto Patch into Ruby's childhood home since her father had just been put in a retirement home.

After three years of being married, one day Ruby announced the greatest news I think I have ever received; we were going to have a baby…." said the hologram of future Oscar, letting everyone else catch on.

"It was Ireland…." Oscar from the past stated as the future Oscar nodded.

"Yes, the day Ireland was born was the happiest day of my and my wife's life. Right when we first knew of Ireland me and my wife vowed to love and protect her. Oscar and Ruby, my guess is you have that feeling too?" asked future Oscar. Past Oscar and Ruby looked at the hologram before them and then their eyes widen in realization.

"That instinct, it was a…." Ruby trailed off in disbelief.

"I a parent instinct…." finished Oscar breathlessly.

"Yes" said the hologram of future Oscar. "Me and Ruby never told anyone that Salem's ern was in that crystal fortress that was filled with traps, but we always told Ireland to stay away from it…. But one day her curiosity got the best of her. Lucky when Ireland set Salem free me and my wife were close by and were able to save her. But when we did we called all our friends who help us defeat Salem last time and we told them to bring their children so we could save them. When they all arrived we put Ireland's team and the rest of our friend's children in the crystal celler. We all knew Salem was going to do something to keep us all at bay but "Not" kill us. After her spell of cold sleep was set on us, sparing our children who were in the cellar, Ireland went to the gods and well, you know the rest of the story. My apologies if my daughter's actions were harsh, she was just desperate and the reason she didn't tell you she was your daughter was most likely because she guessed you wouldn't believe her" stated Oscar of the future finishing the tale of what happened to the future as Ireland nodded.

"That's true"

Everyone from the past had wide eyes, other than Maria who was lost in thought.

"If Ireland is a silver eyed warrior like I once was than either Oscar or Ruby has to be one too" she thought.

"So…. Who's kids are who?" asked Weiss.

Oscar of the future smiled.

"Well as you know Ireland is me and Ruby's child and her semblance is force fields, Whistley is Jaune and Weiss' son along with little Pyrrha and their semblances are both glyphs like their mother" said future Oscar.

"What?! Me and Jaune have two kids!?" asked Weiss.

"Well you kind of fell for 'Vomit Boy' after he saved you at Haven" stated the hologram of future Oscar making Weiss blush. "And Bella" he continued as he pointed to the girl with the monkey tail. "Is Sun and Blake's child along with Shadow and Night" he said as he then pointed to the boys with the cat ears. "And Bella's semblance is putting people to sleep she did it Ireland so she could finally get some sleep after coming home" said future Oscar.

"What!" asked Blake looking at Bella, Shadow and Night.

"We've missed you mommy since you went into cold sleep" said Shadow.

"And it's night to see you at my age…. Mom" stated Bella.

"Hey, professor don't forget me!" the black haired girl squealed ,making future Oscar cover his ears.

"Yes, of course. Everyone this is Regina she is Ren and Nora's daughter her semblance is liquid" he said.

"Cool she has control over water" Ruby breathed.

"Look while it is very amazing that these children are yours and that they were the ones saved from Salem's spell, I think it's time I make this more clear" stated future Oscar.

Everyone from the past look at eachother.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

The hologram of future Oscar smiled. "Everyone from the past I will be showing you something like a movie of what happened to the future it will also cover things concerning Ireland. As for everyone else guard the tower and don't leave" future Oscar warned everyone from the future as he waved his hand and in a instant him and everyone form the past were gone.

"Wow" everyone left in the room stated breathlessly, so much so that they didn't notice Ireland leave the room with Piper following her. Ireland was now more determined than ever to fix things with what she was planning to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers I know there was a few typos in my last chapter but since I have lots of work in school to do I'm gonna have to ask you to roll with it, but anyhow hope you like this chapter, Ireland's back story!**

After future Oscar made them disappear from the dorm room the group from the past found themselves in unfamiliar black dimension but it wasn't dark they could still see themselves.

"Where are we?" asked Weiss looking around.

"We are in the dimension of images of the past. We are going to see shadows of what have been but none of the shadows can see or hear us" said the hologram of future Oscar. The black space around him and the others turned into a waiting room in a hospital where everyone watching saw Oscar as a young man sitting on a bench next to an Older Yang and Tai Yang, looking very nervous.

" **Oh for the Gods sake Oscar Pine you are to nervous!"** exclaimed the older Yang in annoyance, while everyone form the past including Oscar of the future watched the seen in awe.

" **But I have every right to be, I mean what if I screw up the kids life? What if I'm not a good father? What if…. What if I don't love this child?"** asked the young future Oscar.

This took everyone from the past by surprise.

"This was the day Ireland was born, wasn't it?" asked Blake, making the hologram of future Oscar nod.

"Yes, the reason I am showing you this is because you have to understand that the current problem is not entirely Ireland's fault and you have to know where she is coming from" he said.

"So, I- we, were that worried about meeting Ireland?" asked Oscar of the past.

"Well new father, new experience" the hologram of future Oscar replied.

As the seen continued a nurse walked out of two double doors in front of young future Oscar, Yang and old Tai.

" **Mr. Pine?"** asked the nurse.

Young future Oscar stood up.

" **That's me"** he stated nervously as the nurse smiled.

" **The delivery was a success, you and your wife have a beautiful, healthy baby"** she proclaimed.

Young future Oscar sighed in relief.

" **Thank the Gods, can I see them?"** he asked.

" **Of course"** the nurse replied as she lead Oscar Yang, and Tai through the double doors leading into the delivery room. And there was future Ruby in a hospital gown holding a small green bundle….

Everyone from the past gasped in awe.

"Ireland…." Ruby of the past breathed as she gently put her arm around Oscar and hugged him. The boy flinched a bit as he looked at Ruby, who he saw had tears in her eyes.

"Ruby….?" the former farm boy questioned in a concerned voice.

"Sorry I'm alright, it's just hard to believe that, that girl I'm holding over there is our daughter" said Ruby.

Oscar stiffened, he wasn't used to seeing Ruby like this but never the less hugged her back. Despite both feeling awkward about finding out that they were going to be married and have a daughter in the future, Oscar and Ruby continued to watch the seen of the future in front of them.

" **Ruby! Are you alright?!"** asked young future Oscar, quick to sit at young future Ruby's side. This Ruby's hair was styled the same way teen Ireland's was, the same long dark hair with one small braid on each side of her head, the only difference was that Ruby's hair had red tips.

Young future Ruby also had dark circles under her eyes, indicating how tired she was.

" **I'm fine Oscar, "we" are perfectly fine"** said young future Ruby as she held the small green bundle closer to her husband who gasped in awe at the sight of his child. " **Oscar Pine, this is our daughter"** started young future Ruby gently, handing the newborn to her husband, who gladly took the child in his arms and smiled softly at her.

" **Hello there my sweet little girl…. And to think I was worried that I wouldn't love you…. Never"** said young future Oscar as tears streamed down his face.

This took everyone in the past including young future Ruby in the vision by surprise.

" **Oscar! Are you alright?!"** asked young future Ruby, putting her hand to young future Oscar's cheek, who then kissed her palm.

" **Yes, I just didn't imagine meeting our child would be this…. Beautiful, this pure. And it's just amazing, that love that just sweeps over you when you see your child for the first time, am I right?"** asked young future Oscar, letting baby Ireland hold two of his fingers in her small fist.

Everyone form the past watched the seen in awe.

"Oscar and Ruby, they, I've never seen them so…. Happy before" Yang breathed as she looked over at Oscar who was standing next to Ruby. Yang frowned feeling slightly jealous of the farm boy, but nevertheless continued watching the seen in front of them.

" **Hey are you gonna let this kids grandpa hold her?"** asked old future Tai as he held his arms out. Young future Oscar hesitated before handing his daughter to her grandfather. " **Come to grandpa"** Tai cooed as he held the small baby close.

" **So what's the kids name?"** asked young future Yang as she booped the baby's nose lightly. Young future Oscar and Ruby looked at each other.

" **Well since it's a girl the name we decided on was "Ireland"** Young future Ruby answered.

" **And her last name will be "Rose" Just like her beautiful mother"** stated young future Oscar as he stroked his wife's cheek. Young future Yang then looked down at the child in her father's arms.

" **Ireland Rose, I promise I'll be the best aunt you could ever ask for, and I won't ever leave your side….I love you"** the new aunt whispered, making present Yang tear up a bit. After seeing the promise she had made to her niece she realized she had done nothing to live up to it. She had been so mean to Ireland, when all the kid wanted to do was fix her mistakes.

"Yang are you ok?" asked Blake, putting a hand on the blonde huntresses shoulder. Yang wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Yes I just…. I hope Ireland can forgive me for everything when we see her again" said Yang as she and the others continued to watch the scenes of the past.

 **HI sorry if the showing of the past was bad I didn't know how to type it so please no complaints about that and sorry if It was short I mean come on it's the holidays and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Love ETH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ya folks ETH here this will be a longer chapter than the most of the other ones in this fanfic so yeah, sorry if I haven't exactly been on my game it just I was out for school and trying to spend time with my family before christmas break was over so yeah and Happy New Year!**

The next scene that the group from the past and future Oscar saw took place in a small meadow in the middle of a the forest on Patch which Ruby and Yang called out since they had played in it countless times when they were little.

They all then saw Ireland as a small toddler, she wore a small black skirt and top, was barefooted, her hair was half pulled back into a small braid, and of course she also wore a dark green cloak and hood.

The little girl was under a fold up table that had Ruby's folded up scythe on it along with a big plate of cookies. Little Ireland gave a small laugh as she put both of her hands to her mouth. She then reach up to snag a cookie from the plate. Ireland looked around carefully, got out from under the table and got her hand closer to the cookies. Closer…. Closer…. Closer….

" **BOO!"** yelled a young woman's voice, making everyone from the past including future Oscar jump a bit. The owner of the voice grabbed little Ireland who giggled as she got tickled by her mother; young future Ruby, who was wearing a black and red combat skirt, top, and boots. Her hair was still styled the same way teen Ireland's was and she wore her red cap and hood.

" **I saw that you little cookie monster, nice try"** young future Ruby teased as she blew a raspberry on little Ireland's cheek, who shrieked with laughter. " **We'll have cookies as soon as daddy gets her, okay?"** asked young future Ruby, making Ireland pout.

" **Don't wanna wait!"** the little girl moaned cutely, making everyone from the past put a hand to their chests.

"Aww…." they cooed, Ireland was absolutely adorable.

The scene then showed young future Oscar coming over to young future Ruby and Ireland. And young future Jaune and Weiss were behind him with a toddler version of Whistley, who then toddled over to to Ireland, who did the same and once the two kids were close they hugged and then started to play tag, and in that moment Ireland seem to forget about the cookies her mother had promised for her when her father got there and decided to play with her best friend instead.

Young future Oscar, Ruby, Weiss and Jaune watched the two children play and smiled.

" **Whistley is the only one who can make Ireland forget about cookies and to me and Ruby that's a miracle"** stated young future Oscar, putting his arm around his wife and kissing her head, which made Oscar and Ruby of the past blush.

For a little while everyone from the past along with the hologram of future Oscar saw scenes with Ireland and her parents. There was one when the couple took care of her as kid when she was sick, one where they taught her how to ride a bike and put bandages on her cuts afterwards. When the scene flipped after those visions it then showed a pre-teen Ireland practicing with her bow and using it to hit a nearby target.

The group from the past couldn't believe how focused Ireland was.

"She's trying just as hard as Ruby did when she started out" Yang observed breathlessly as the scene showed how hard Ireland trained to get into Beacon, both with her Semblance, hand to hand combat, and of course with her bow.

The scene then flipped again this time it showed Ireland at her present age using the silver light from her eyes to take out a giant Ursa that had knocked her bow out of her hand.

"Ireland was often picked on because of what her eyes could do and was told by bullies that she would never be as powerful as her mother, but that only made Ireland push herself harder" said the hologram of future Oscar feeling pity for his little girl since she seemed to work too hard. Everyone looked at him shockingly, except for Ruby who looked down. Now she pitied Ireland even more.

"Poor kid, she must feel like she has a lot to live up to " stated Yang feeling guilty about the way she treated Ireland.

"Yeah, I mean her parents did save Remnant" added Blake.

"That poor girl she was and still is under a lot of pressure. Not only to be like her parents, but to fix her big mistake" said Weiss putting her fingers to her lips.

"Yeah, even I kind of feel sorry for the kid" stated Qrow as the scene flipped again, this time Ireland was her present age, she was sitting in a living room on a couch in Ruby and Yang's childhood home and was brushing little Pyrrha's blond side ponytail, while Whistley was sitting next to Ireland herself.

" **Thanks Ireland"** said little Pyrrha looking back at her ponytail making Ireland herself smiled.

" **No problem Pyrrha like I always tell you; your like the little sister I've always wanted"** stated Ireland, making Whistley frown.

" **Hey, Pyrrha! Don't forget who your real older sibling is!"** he scolded as Pyrrha and Ireland giggled.

" **Come on Whistley you can't be jealous of me, I'm your girlfriend and best friend"** stated the green cloaked girl, scooting closer to the messy white haired boy who gave a small smile.

" **... why is it that I can never stay mad at you?"** asked Whistley, pulling Ireland into an embrace.

" **Because you love me"** proclaimed Ireland simply with a sly smile, that made everyone from the past want to gag, while the hologram of future Oscar frowned.

"I never approved of those two as a couple. As friends sure, but nothing more than that!" the hologram snapped as the scene continued with future Oscar, who looked like the hologram with the group of the past, walked into the living room from the kitchen.

" **You three can come in now, Zia, Zwei's granddaughter had five healthy pups"** said future Oscar, making everyone from the past eyes widen.

"Zwei has descendants too!?" questioned Ruby.

"Who's Zwei?" asked Oscar of the past.

"He's me and Ruby's dog back on Patch, he's a corgi" replied Yang as the hologram of future Oscar nodded.

"Yes, this day that we're seeing was a few months ago from today, Zwei had mated with a light chocolate lab so the dopey ears were past down to his children and his children's children and of course you';ve also seen them on of of his great grandchildren; Piper" stated the hologram. Everyone's eyes widened.

"So wait, Ireland's puppy that we saw earlier was one of Zwei's great grandchildren?" asked Weiss as her mouth dropped open. The hologram of future Oscar nodded.

"Ruby and I couldn't keep all the puppies, but we let keep one since someone her age could have use for an animal companion" he stated as the scene continued. The group from the past saw Ireland in the vision holding a newborn, light brown puppy in a small towel.

" **Aww, this one is so cute"** Ireland squealed lightly while future Ruby help Pyrrha and Whistley hold a puppy as well. Future Yang was also there petting the tired mother dog. Future Oscar sat next to Ireland , whose puppy started to squeak.

"Aww!" everyone from the past and in the vision cooed.

"I can see why you guys named her 'Piper'" prompted Yang crossing her arms and smiling.

In the vision Ireland then held the noisy puppy close to her and giggled happily.

" **This is the one I want to keep"** she proclaimed as future Oscar and Ruby smiled.

" **That's wonderful"** said Ruby of the future.

" **Have you thought of a name?"** asked future Oscar, petting Ireland's puppy gently. Ireland looked at the squeaking little pup in her hands and thought for a moment, then her smile widened.

" **Piper, will be her name. Since she's a little squeaker"** stated the green cloaked girl making everyone around her smile, as her parents hugged her and Piper, making everyone from the past watching especially Oscar and Ruby want to cry in happiness, but when the scene flipped their teary smiles were soon replaced with concern.

This scene unlike the other ones was not happy. The three people in the vision had frowns on their faces, it was Ireland and future Oscar and Ruby, they…. Were fighting.

"What's up?" asked Blake as she rose one of her eyebrows.

The hologram of future Oscar cringed and looked down.

"This is the day Ireland set Salem free" he replied unesaily.

Everyone form the past looked at him, while they wanted to be surprised they weren't they had expected something like this. "Now that you've seen a little more of Ireland, you all now have to see her mistake and help her fix it" stated the hologram of future Oscar.

"And we will" proclaimed Ruby, making everyone looked at her. "We'll help Ireland fix this, she's me and Oscar's daughter and we've cared about her since the moment we met her and now we know why" stated the red hooded girl reflecting on all she had learned about Ireland.

Oscar nodded.

"Yeah, we promise me and Ruby we'll help protect Ireland and help her fix this" the former farm boy stated, making the hologram of future Oscar smile.

"Thank you" he said as they all went back to watching the vision, where Ireland was fighting with her parents.

" **Bella and Regina didn't deserve detention!"** Ireland yelled at her parents.

" **Watch your tone young lady, we've been over this; your teammates may have stood up for you when Cardin Winchester's daughter Katherine was picking on you, but they also beat her up!"** Future Oscar yelled back as Ireland growled.

" **So, Bella used her Semblance to put that jerk to sleep and Regina used hers to drench her in toilet water, why didn't you put me in detention too?!"** asked Ireland.

" **Because you didn't do anything bad-** future Ruby started but was cut off by Ireland.

" **That's right I didn't "do" anything, I should be punished not my team!"** she shouted as her parent's frowns became deeper.

" **You could've asked for help, instead of letting Bella and Regina do what they did!"** shouted future Oscar.

" **There you go again trying to do the right thing, when really there's nothing right about it! Like the way you tell nobody, not even me what's in that crystal fortress mom here made with her eyes!"** Ireland yelled nearly screaming, making future Oscar and Ruby's eyes widen; that was completely unexpected.

" **That's not-** future Ruby started but was cut off by Ireland again.

" **No we're past that! Why don't you tell me or anyone else what's behind that dumb fortress, here you two are doing something to Bella and Regina that they don't deserve and your also ignoring a question I've been asking all my life; "What's in that fortress?!"** Ireland screamed, leaving her parents and everyone in the past, who was watching shocked.

Future Oscar blinked and shock off the shock to then gently grab Ireland's shoulders she she would look him in the eye.

" **Ireland Summer Rose, listen to me. What that crystal fortress holds is a secret that is best kept that way, do you understand?"** asked future Oscar firmly. Ireland bowed her head and bit her lip.

" **Sweetheart, you have to understand that we are trying to protect you and everyone else, do you get that?"** asked future Ruby with gentleness in her voice. When Ireland didn't respond future Oscar spoke up.

" **Ireland do you understand?"** he asked.

Ireland then looked up at her parents with a blank look on her face.

" **No, no I don't, but the same can't be said for this…. You two are worse than Ozpin was…."** stated the teen coldly as she took her shocked father's hands off of her shoulders and walked out of the house, leaving her parents shocked with Piper trailing behind her.

Oscar of the past bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying. Was he really as bad as Ozpin was when it came to stuff like this? the hologram of future Oscar looked upset as well as he walked over to his past self.

"She didn't mean it you know, Ireland was just very upset" he told past Oscar, who gave a single nod of understanding. "And your not the only one who feels upset" the hologram whispered to Oscar, who didn't quite understand at first until he looked over at Ruby who had a few tears in her eyes.

"What do I do?" asked the farm boy looking to the hologram of his future self, who shrugged.

"Whatever you feel is right" the hologram replied. Past Oscar walked over to Ruby, who was getting a comforting hug from Yang, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, its ok Ireland didn't mean any of that. We'll fix this" he assured the crying red cloaked girl, who looked at him for a short moment and then rapped her arms around him in a hug. Oscar was shocked for a second even though this wasn't the first time he had been hugged by Ruby, but he hugged her back nonetheless. The two might have hugged for a long time if the scene in front of them hadn't changed again this time Ireland and Piper were in the huge, clear, crystal fortress and running out of a huge room and Ireland had a small black urn in her hands….

"Is that….?" Black trailed off pointing to the urn in the vision.

"Salem's urn? Yes, it is" the hologram of future Oscar finished as he nodded his head.

Ireland in the vision lended against one of the crystal walls and looked at the urn in her hands with a confused expression.

" **Why would mom and dad keep this a secret, Piper? It's just a stupid dirty urn, what's in here any way?"** Ireland asked looking at Piper, who stood beside her, but then unlocked the top of the urn and opened it.

"NO!" yelled everyone from the past as they then watched as black ash came from the urn, and in front of Ireland it formed none other than Salem, who Ireland looked at with fear and shock in her eyes. Salem looked at herself and then at her hands until she noticed Ireland in front of her. Past Oscar and Ruby held their breath and prepared themselves. Salem and Ireland's eyes met for a moment. Ireland's were filled with fear while Salem's held rage and hate as she noticed the urn that the teen had dropped and was now by her feet. Salem then looked back at Ireland.

" **Ruby Rose, did you honestly think you could imprison me? The queen of death and destruction? NEVER! You and that ridiculous reincarnation of Ozpin will pay for what you've done!"** shouted Salem. Ireland was on the ground at this point, she was so scared at the fact that she had released Salem, that she had lost her footing and she was holding a growling Piper back. At the same moment the group from the past realized something; Salem thought Ireland was Ruby!

"Please, Ireland only looks a bit like Ruby…. Ok I'm starting to see it now" stated Maira trailing off as she looked from Ruby then to Ireland in the vision.

" **I-I'm Ireland and d-don't you d-dare talk a-about m-my parents like that!"** shouted the shuttering teen as she grabbed her bow and an arrow with a built in bomb at the tip and shakingly shot it at Salem, who shot fire at the arrow, turing it to ash before it could hit her.

" **Your parents?"** asked Salem leaning over to get a closer look at Ireland, making Oscar and Ruby of the past cringe in anger and over protectiveness.

After a moment of a closer look of the teen before her Salem's eyes became wider.

" **Oh my of course…. Yes I should've recognized those freckles and of course your eyes, but tell me child, why would you; the daughter of the greatest huntsmen who ever lived set me free?"** asked Salem menacingly as Ireland split her bow into guns and pointed them at the evil queen.

" **Go to back to hell, Salem!"** she shouted as she started to shoot at salem and then back flipped over her and shoot at her back, which seem to work for a moment but in just seconds the bullet holes in Salem's body where gone.

" **Foolish girl, apparently your parents didn't tell you that I can't die and that's why I was imprisoned!"** said Salem leaving Ireland shocked, her parents were even bigger lier's than she thought! Ireland shook her head, there was no time to feel betrayed she had to stop Salem. Suddenly a woman's voice rang out.

" **IRELAND!"** it was future Ruby, she was running towards her daughter with her husband in tow. Both parents had there weapons ready to save their daughter.

" **Mom! Dad!"** yelled Ireland as she noticed Salem was distracted by noticing her parents so she took the opportunity to kick Salem off her feet and ran to her parents.

" **You told me you killed Salem! Well she apparently can't be killed because when I shot her she wouldn't die!"** Ireland shouted at her parents who looked at each other.

" **Now is not the time, Ireland did you let Salem out of the ern?"** asked future Oscar using his cane to block of a magical red blast Salem shot at him and Ireland. The young teen looked down then her head shot back up and tears were streaming down her face.

" **I'm sorry!"** Ireland shouted as she started to shoot at Salem again even though she knew it was useless.

" **Ireland, it's okay sweetheart. We'll fix this together!"** shouted future Ruby as she was about to activate her silver eyes but before the light could pour from them Salem shot a red magical blast at one of the crystal walls, making a giant hole leading outside.

" **Very clever Ruby Rose, keeping my urn in a silver crystal fortress so if I were to escape I wouldn't be strong enough to fight to my greatest ability, but I'm not weak enough to escape!"** shouted Salem as a Nevermore appeared at the hole in the fortress wall and the Grimm queen jumped on it's back.

" **This isn't over you two, I won't kill you for now I'll only keep you at bay for a while so you can watch the world you saved die, then it'll your turn"** stated Salem as the Nevermore carried her away.

Everyone from the past both felt relieved and nervous, they were happy that Ireland and future Oscar and Ruby were safe but also worried about what Salem was planning to do to everyone when the time came.

In the vision Ireland picked up Piper and hugged her puppy close while tears formed in her eyes.

" **I'm sorry"** Ireland shrieked " **I was so mad and curious and stupid and-"** she was then cut of by both of her parents rapping her and Piper in a hug after dropping their weapons.

" **Are you hurt?!"** asked future Oscar cupping his daughter's face in his hands.

" **N-no, I'm okay"** assured the green cloaked girl surprised at the question.

" **Are you sure?"** asked future Ruby putting her hands on Ireland's shoulders as the teen looked down.

" **I swear I'm fine…. Aren't you mad at me?"** asked Ireland looking away from her parents. Future Oscar sighed.

" **We don't blame you we blame ourselves for not being honest"** he said as future Ruby nodded.

" **We lied because we thought as long as no one new where Salem was or that she was alive the world would be safe…. And so would you"** she stated.

" **Yes and we promise we'll tell you the full story on the way to Beacon. Call your teammates and tell them to bring their parents and their siblings to Beacon and to meet us in my office"** ordered future Oscar. Ireland looked at him for a moment then gave a nod.

The scene flipped again this time it showed Whistley, Regina, Bella, Shadow, Night, Pyrrha, and Piper all getting into a crystal cellar in the vault under the school of Beacon. When everyone was inside it Ireland ran to it with her parents in tow.

" **Hurry Ireland the wave will reach us any minute!"** yelled future Oscar attempting to push his daughter into the cellar but Ireland pulled herself out of his grip.

" **I'm not going in without you!"** she screamed as the ground began to shake.

" **Sweetheart you have to find out how to stop Salem for good, you can do it we know you can!"** shouted future Ruby as she and future Oscar pulled her into a hug.

" **But what if-** Ireland started but was cut off by her parents.

" **We love you"** they said and in that next moment they pushed their daughter into the crystal cellar and locked it.

Everyone in the past then saw a big red wave coming towards future Oscar and Ruby who stood in front of the cellar making sure to guard it and their daughter.

Inside the cellar everyone in it heard a loud *BOOM!* and then…. Nothing.

" **MOM! DAD!"** Ireland screamed.

 **Cliffhanger "Maw ha, ha ha!" hope you loved it anyway love ETH! see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI ETH here, sorry this took to long to update I was working on another story and then I wrote a new one Yada, yada, yada. Anywho here the new Green Rose chapter! Enjoy!**

The group from the past watch in horror as Ireland tried to push open the crystal cellar doors while screaming for her parents.

" **MOM! DAD! PLEASE LET US OUT!"** the green hooded girl begged with tears in her eyes as Whistley tried to pull her away from the cellars doors.

" **Ireland, its okay, you're okay, your parents are strong, they'll be okay!"** Whistley shouted as he tried to calm Ireland down by holding her in his arms.

" **Is it over?"** asked little Pyrrha as Shadow and Night held on to her trembling. Whistley looked at Ireland in his arms, she was looking at the cellar doors with a worried expression.

" **I'll check, little sister"** said Whistley as he took out his sword but before he could do anything Ireland put her hand on his shoulder. Whistley turned to her with a confused expression.

" **Just…. Be careful"** Ireland warned. Regina and Bella then walked over to their leader and pulled her into a small group hug for comfort. Whistley then used his sword to swing at the cellar doors and after a few failed tries to break them open he turned to Ireland and the others.

" **Damn, crystal made from silver eyes is strong , Ireland can you ask Piper here to blast the crap out of it?"** asked the white haired boy a little annoyed. Ireland sighed, feeling very worried about her parents as she picked up Piper and placed her in front of the cellar doors.

"Um.. what are they planning on doing?" asked Blake as she, everyone else from the past, and the hologram of future Oscar watched as Ireland in the vision then took out a orange fire dust crystal from her skirt pocket and held it in front of little Piper's face who sniffed the dust crystal before swallowing it in one bite!

"Okay what is that mutt doing?" asked Yang squinting a bit at the hologram of future Oscar, who held up his index finger.

"Wait for it…." he trailed off as he pointed to the vision. Everyone from the past turned to see Piper take a deep breath and…. Breathed fire onto the crystal cellar doors making them brittle enough to break through, which is exactly what Ireland and her team did, while little Pyrrha, Shadow, and Night stayed in the back of the cellar.

"What. Just. Happened?" asked Weiss as she and everyone from the past stared at the vision in shock at what Piper had done to the crystal doors. Oscar from the future chuckled a bit.

"That was Piper's semblance, she can consume dust and shoot it from her breath as a weapon, that one of the many reasons that Ireland takes her on missions with her team" Future Oscar stated and he and the group from the past continued to watch the vision together.

Once the cellar doors were down, Ireland didn't even wait for the smoke to clear as Whistley dosed the flames with his ice glyphs, the green hooded girl just ran straight through, without hesitation with her bow and a bomb arrow ready. And once Ireland was out of the cellar what the green hooded girl and the everyone from the past watching the vision saw made their mouths open with shock.

Ireland screamed.

It was future Oscar and Ruby lying unconscious on the floor with their hands joined and their weapons in their other hand.

" **OH MY GODS! MOM, DAD, PLEASE WAKE UP!"** Ireland screamed dropping her bow and the arrow and then fell to her knees, trying to desperately wake up her parents.

Whistley and the rest of the group rushed after Ireland and gasped at the sight before them.

" **What happened to them?"** asked Regina as she put her finger tips to her lips in concern and shock.

" **Are they dead- OW!"** Shouted Night after Shadow had elbowed him after asking the question while he, his twin, and Pyrrha stayed in the doorway of the crystal clear.

" **No, their just asleep, they each have a stable pulse"** Whistley replied after feeling both future Oscar and Ruby's wrists.

Ireland sighed in relief.

" **Oh, thank goodness- WAIT! Aunt Yang and your parents, their still in my dad's office they could be hurt!"** Ireland shrieked.

Bella's, Shadow's, Night's, Whistley's, Pyrrha's, and Regina's eyes widened.

" **We have to find them!"** Proclaimed Bella, taking her nunchucks from her sides.

" **We'll come with you sis"** stated Shadow and Night at the same time. Bella turned to her little brothers.

" **Are you kidding? No, absolutely not, you two are staying here with Pyrrha in the silver crystal cellar where it's safe!"** she stated.

" **But we want to help mommy and daddy too!"** Whined Shadow.

" **Yeah!"** agreed Night.

Bella sighed.

" **You two are just as stubborn as dad, I-"** The girl with the monkey tale started, but was cut off by Regina putting her hand on her shoulder.

" **Bella, I don't think they can stay in the cellar, we kinda killed the door so…. I don't think it's safe"** stated the black haired girl with a concerned voice.

Bella then stared at her friend with a look of concern that she then looked at her brothers with. Ireland noticed this and bite her lip while looking at her unconscious parents and sighed as she got up from her knees and picked up Piper and held her close.

" **I can restore the silver crystal doors with my eyes"** said Ireland. The group from the past watching the vision all gave a small gasp, while in the vision Ireland's team, little Pyrrha, Shadow, and Night turned to her with wide eyes.

" **Ireland are you sure you can do something that powerful? I mean you said it took your mom years to master making strong crystal with silver eyes"** asked Whistley. Ireland bowed her head a bit .

" **I've been practicing and training with my mom, she taught me how to make crystal with my silver eyes. Mine aren't as strong as hers but the Grimm still can't touch it and the cellar needs a door so Pyrrha and the twins here can't be sensed by the Grimm, and I'm the only silver eyed warrior here that can do something so I'm the best bet we have"** said Ireland. Whistley, Bella, and Regina looked at each other with concerned faces, which confused the group from the past.

"Why do they look so worried, Ireland is a powerful silver eyed warrior like Ruby right?" asked Oscar of the past, looking at the hologram of his future self, who bowed their head.

"Yes, it is true that Ireland is a powerful silver eyed warrior like her mother, I've seen that but she is still learning how to use and control her powers and they don't always work when she wants them to, and it's partly because the power of silver eyes only work in the presents of Grimm" proclaimed the hologram of future Oscar. Everyone from the pasts eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted except for Maria who looked away from everyone else trying not to draw attention to herself.

"You mean to tell use we can't use this power to help us fight humans or Faunes?" asked Yang.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, however that's not important right now, now we must finish watching the vision" said future Oscar.

Yang sighed as she and everyone else turned back to the vision.

Whistley then walked up to Ireland.

" **But I thought your power only worked in the presence of Grimm"** he pointed out.

" **Yeah, it does but look over there"** stated Ireland as she turned to the side of the long corridor to point a dead beowulf that was slowly turning into smoke and ash.

" **Oh, okay carry on then"** Proclaimed the white haired boy as he and everyone else stepped aside out of Ireland's way. Ireland then walked past her parents, who were still unconscious but now asleep against the wall. The green hooded girl then whipped away the forming tears in her eyes, turned back to the doorless cellar, and closed her eyes…. And when she opened them silverlight poured from her eyes and as it did the group from the past, especially Ruby, watched in wonder. After the light stopped coming from Ireland's eyes there was a new pair of crystal double doors on the silver crystal cellar.

"Whoa…." everyone form the past breathed in amazement.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to do something that powerful" Ruby said out loud.

"I think you will" answered Oscar. Ruby turned to him, making the farm boy blush a bit. "B-because I-I mean this is the future" Oscar shuttered.

Ruby smiled at him.

"Thanks Oscar" she whispered.

"Any time" Oscar said while rubbing the back of his neck as he and everyone else turned back to watch the vision.

" **Pyrrha, Shadow, Night get in the cellar and stay there until we tell you otherwise, and don't worry Piper will protect you. Whistely, Bella, Regina you guys are gonna put my parents in the cellar, I need a minute to figure this out…."** said Ireland with a look of determination on her face. Ruby of the past was speechless for a moment.

"Whoa, Ireland is a pretty great leader" proclaimed the red cloaked girl, feeling very impressed.

"Just like her mother" future Oscar commented with a proud voice and smile. Ruby smiled at the hologram and then turned back to the vision.

" **Got it!"** Whistley, Regina, and Bella proclaimed as they walked over to the unconscious future Oscar and Ruby.

" **Sorry, Professor Pine please let me keep dating Ireland?"** begged Whistley as he put professor Pine's cane on his side. Whistley then took out his sword and pointed it at the Professor, and in less than an instant a gravity glyph appeared under future Oscar and lifted him into the air a bit. Whistley then guided the glyph with his sword into the crystal cellar and then gently placed the professor on the ground, after that the white haired boy then walked into the cellar and and then placed future Oscar's cane next to the unconscious man, while Bella grabbed future Ruby's wrists and Regina grabbed her ankles. With that the two carried the huntress and laid her next to her husband with her scythe.

Ireland looked at her unconscious parents with regret and worry.

" **It's all my fault"** Ireland said to herself as she hugged Piper close. Piper whimpered and licked Ireland's face to comfort her. At the sight of Ireland's distress, Oscar and Ruby of the past cringed. Even though the had only met her at least a few hours ago, they hated seeing Ireland this way and now they knew why…. No parent would ever want their child to be unhappy.

"It's not your fault my daughter, me and your mother were foolish enough to think we'd be able to keep you safe by keeping secrets…. You were right I'm no better than Ozpin once was" proclaimed the hologram of future Oscar bowing his head clearly ashamed of himself.

Oscar of the past walked up to the hologram of his future self.

"Hey, you were trying to keep Ireland safe, even though you didn't do it in the best way, it's the thought that counts. Oz kept secrets because he was afraid of people abandoning or betraying him, but you did it to protect your daughter. There's a huge difference between us and Oz- Oscar started but was cut off by his future self.

"OZPIN KEPT SECRETS TO KEEP OTHERS SAFE AS WELL, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US IS THAT HE DID IT BECAUSE HE FELT THE NEED TO DELIVER JUSTICE TO THE WEAK, WHERE AS I KEPT SECRETS OUT OF THE LOVE ME AND MY WIFE HAD FOR OUR DAUGHTER!" the hologram shouted causing everyone from the past to flince back. Oscar of the future then took a breath.

"I'm sorry, I- I just hate seeing my daughter in such a state" he proclaimed.

"Wait then why didn't you turn into a hologram when all of this was going on?" asked Qrow, the hologram of future Oscar turned to him.

"I wanted to, believe me if I could I would've done that, but my spirit needed time, weather I liked it or not, to process what had happened to perform the the spirit projection spell. And before anyone asks, unfortunately this spell only works on the one performing it" he said. Yang then sighed and went up to future Oscar.

"Yang?" Ruby questioned.

The blonde huntress didn't say a word for almost a minute.

"I made a promise as my future self, and that was to protect your daughter whenever necessary and whenever I could. I may not have made that promise yet since I'm from the past, but it's a promise I'll make eventually and even now I plan on keeping it so I so I forgive you for being the somewhat cause of this bad future and to show you that I mean that I will protect your daughter- no! I'll protect my niece, my future niece anyway I can" Yang vowed.

The hologram of future Oscar started at Yang and then smiled.

"Thank you, Yang" he said as he and everyone form the past then turned back to the vision.

Whistley turned when he heard Ireland blame herself as she looked at her unconscious parents in the crystal cellar, and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

" **Hey, they're gonna be okay, we'll fix this. But first we need to find the rest of our parents and find out how to stop Salem and this time we'll stop her for good"** He assured.

Ireland turned to head to the white haired boy with tear stains on her face.

" **Why don't you blame me? This is my fault and after all my father told you and everyone else in his office before we came down here before Salem's spell wave hit, you have to believe that, and now the only two people who can stop this Grimm queen are unable to do it! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"** Ireland shouted and with that, Whistley pulled Ireland into a hug while Piper started to lick his face in between them.

" **Ireland, listen to me this is not your fault and do you know why? It's because you didn't know, you didn't know what was in that silver crystal fortress or that ern, so it's not your fault and you didn't even mean for this to happen so, Its. Not. Your. Fault."** stated Whistley drawing the last words very clearly.

Ireland sniffled and buried her face in Whistley's armored chest. Bella, Regina, Pyrrha, Shadow, and Night then came over and formed a group hug around the two. After a moment the group broke the hug and Ireland whipped away the remains of her tears.

" **Okay, now what?"** asked Night. Ireland then turned to him, Shadow and Pyrrha.

" **Now, you three are going to stay in the crystal cellar, and keep the doors locked. And like I said, Piper will be with you so you'll be safe and I'll give you my dust crystals so if anything happens you'll know what to do, and also I need you to keep an eye on my parents. If they wake up then come and find the rest of us"** Ireland ordered. Piper then whimpered as her mistress put her down in front of the three children.

Ireland sighed and gave a small smile to her puppy.

" **Oh Piper, I know you want to come with me, but I need you to take care of these three"** said Ireland looking at Pyrrha, Shadow, and Night. Piper then gave a bark before getting up on her hind legs, putting her front paws on Ireland's bent knees, and licked the green cloaked girl's face.

Ireland smiled at her dog again.

" **Good girl"** prompted Ireland as she picked Piper up and put her in little Pyrrha's arms. " **Stay strong you three we'll find your parents, I promise"** she said to the three kids.

" **We'll be okay Ireland, we're safe as long as Piper's here"** said Pyrrha with a smile, making Ireland smile as well.

" **Okay here are my dust crystals, do you know how to use them?"** asked the green cloaked girl, handing Pyrrha a pack of colorful dust crystals. The blonde haired little girl gave a Ireland a dull expression.

" **I'm the daughter of Weiss Schnee, the woman who "Owns" the Schnee dust company I have to know"** stated Pyrrha.

"WHAT!" shouted Weiss of the past with wide eyes as the hologram of future Oscar nodded.

"Yes you managed to get your brother out of the company and by that I mean he was arrested like your father and they'll stay in prison for life" he stated.

Weiss was speechless as everyone turned back to the vision.

" **Good point"** Ireland said to Pyrrha.

" **We better get moving if we want to find our parents"** said Bella as she walked past Ireland and Pyrrha and hugged her brothers. " **Stay safe, please…"** she said to Shadow and Night as they hugged their big sister back.

" **We'll be okay, just find mommy and daddy, and you stay safe too"** begged Shadow.

" **Yeah, please"** replied Night as Bella pulled from the hug.

" **I will"** she said as she walked her brothers into the cellar. Whistley noticed this and walked over to Pyrrha and hugged her close after kneeling down to her height.

" **Stay with Shadow, Night, and Ireland's parents. And finally don't put yourself in danger, understand?"** asked the white haired boy.

Pyrrha hugged her brother after putting Piper down beside her.

" **Don't worry I'll be okay big brother, but promise me you'll be safe too okay?"** said the blond haired girl. Whistley pulled out of the hug to look at his sister.

" **I promise I will be"** he proclaimed as Pyrrha then turned to Ireland and hugged her close.

After saying their "Goodbyes" and "Be safes" team IWBR locked the crystal cellar doors with Pyrrha, Shadow, Night, Piper, and Ireland's parents inside. The team then looked to their leader for instructions.

" **Okay babe, what now?"** asked Whistely as he had his shield on his arm and his sword in his hand.

Ireland turned to him with a bit of blush on her cheeks.

" **First of all, please don't call me that unless we're alone and second two of us will head to my dad's office, that's where your parents are since mom and dad wanted them to keep the tower from falling in case any giant grimm showed up like another dragan grimm, and if the tower fell, all of the huntsmen, huntresses, and students guarding the front of the school which had all of the rest of the kingdom inside of it, would have been crushed, so in that case Regina, you and I will head to my dad's office to find everyone's parents. Bella, Whistley you two will head to the front of Beacon to see if all of the huntsmen, huntresses and students are okay. If any of us find anything wrong or suspicious then we'll call everyone else on our scrolls, got it?"** asked Ireland after giving out orders.

" **Got it! Let's go Bella"** said Whistley.

" **Right!"** proclaimed Bella taking out her nunchucks and started to follow Whistley towards the elevator at the front of the vault, but before they stepped onto the elevator Whistley and Bella turned back to Regina and Ireland who look at them with a little bit of confusion. Whistley and Bella then ran towards their teammates and hugged them close in a group hug.

" **Stay safe okay?"** said Bella

" **We will, we're a team remember?"** Ireland smiled.

" **Right!"** the group said together.

Ruby from the past smiled at the scene.

"Ireland really cares about her teammates" she observed.

"You know what they say; like mother like daughter" stated Maria. Ruby smiled at her but it soon became a frown.

"How are me and Oscar gonna talk about this? I mean we're still getting to know each other, and suddenly we find out we're going to have a daughter and be married, how can we ever face each other the same way again?" Ruby thought to herself glancing at Oscar and then back at the vision.

After team IWBR's hug, the vision flipped showing the young team in the Beacon headmaster's office. Ireland sat at her father's desk, Whistley was leaning against the wall behind Ireland, Regina was sitting on the edge of the desk, and Bella sat on the floor on then other side of the desk. The whole team seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's going on…. What happened?" asked Blake.

"When my daughter and her team found everyone they were all in a deep sleep like me and my wife and they couldn't be woken up" said the hologram of future Oscar.

" **Do you really think the school's vault is a safe enough place for everyone in the kingdom?"** asked Bella standing up and looking at Ireland who sighed.

" **There's no safer place in the kingdom then that vault that what dad said, so it the best place we have right now, and even if there was a safer place it took us three days to get the whole kingdom in there and I don't think I can put silver eyed crystal over every wall, ceiling, and floor of another large place all at once for a while"** stated Ireland.

" **Yeah, and I almost passed out using my glyphs too much"** added Whistley.

" **Okay fine, to heck with moving everyone, but why did Salem put everyone in some kind of deep sleep instead of killing them?"** asked Regina.

Ireland frowned.

" **Because she's planning something else for the human race and she's buying herself some time so no one will go against her"** she said. The rest of her team looked at each other.

" **How do you know that?"** asked Bella.

" **I don't"** replied Ireland. " **I'm taking an educated guess, my parents told me more than a few things about Salem, that she's clever, that she has sneaky ways of getting what she wants…. I have an idea, I have to go to the two people who know Salem better than the rest of us"** said Ireland.

" **Who?"** asked Whistley.

Ireland's answer then made everyone from the past eye's grow wide.

" **The gods of light and darkness"**

 **HI ETH here I'm sorry for taking so long with this, but anywho see you next time I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ETH here hope you like this new chapter, we will see the gods of light and darkness! Anyway enjoy!**

" **WHAT?!** Ireland's team shouted.

" **They're real?!"** questioned Whistley.

" **Your parents actually met them, that was real?!"** asked Bella.

" **And you know where they are?!"** questioned Regina.

Ireland then held up her hands and tried to calm things down.

" **Okay, first of all everyone please chill out, and second yes, they are real, my parents actually meet them, and yes I know where they are they live in the domain of light. The god of light's home, my mom says that they've lived there together since the land of darkness kept the gods apart and after they appeared to my parents and made a deal with them, the gods decided to rule over Remnant together as allies in the land of light to show how close they were now. But mom also said they would keep an eye on the land of darkness and its pools of death and grimm so no one would end up like Salem"** Ireland explained, making the hologram of future Oscar smile.

"Me and Ruby were able to convince the gods of light and darkness to become better friends and after that they were grateful to us and told us if we ever were in need of their guidance then we could go to them" he prompted.

Oscar of the past gave a silent gasp, as did Ruby of the past,

"Me and Ruby were able to talk sense into the gods?!" he thought to himself in shock. He then turned to see that Ruby had the same shocked expression on her face as he did while looking at future Oscar. "Should I talk to her about this? No, she'll probably embarrassed, considering we know we'll have a future together" Oscar thought to himself as he and everyone else turned to back to the vision.

" **But that part isn't important, what is important is that we need help and I'm going to make sure we get it"** proclaimed Ireland looking at her team with determination written all over her face.

" **Alright so we're going to see the gods, that's awesome!"** shouted Regina pumping her fist in the air.

Ireland frowned.

" **Actually guys, I'm going to see the gods on my own"** the green hooded girl admitted.

" **Wait what?!"** yelled Regina in shock.

" **What do you mean your going to see the gods by yourself, why can't we come?"** asked Whistley taking a step closer to Ireland, who bowed her head a bit.

" **I'm the daughter of Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine. The gods of light and darkness are pretty close to them even though it's been almost over fifteen years since they've seen my parents, I'm their daughter maybe they'll listen to me. And I need you guys to stay here and take care of everyone else, and until I get back I'm leaving Whistley in charge"** stated the green cloaked girl.

Bella then went over to Ireland and put a hand on her shoulder.

" **If you're going alone because you still think this is your fault-** the girl with the monkey tail started but was cut off when Ireland pushed her hand off of her shoulder.

" **I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE IT "IS" MY FAULT!"** Ireland yelled and slammed her fist on her father's desk. She then jumped when a picture frame fell off of the desk and shattered. Ireland kneeled down and carefully picked up the picture that was in the frame, and she then stood up and looked at it with a sad expression. It was a photo of future Oscar and Ruby with toddler Ireland laughing in their arms while they smiled happily at their daughter while the three of them were sitting in their living room on the couch.

Ruby from the past eyes widened.

"That paper Ireland was looking at when we went after her in the woods in our time…." she trailed.

"...It was our future family photo" Oscar said finishing the sentence, the two youngest members of the team then looked at each other for a moment and them looked away blushing as they turned back to the vision.

Ireland placed two of her fingers on the photo and gave a sad sigh as she then looked back up at her team.

" **I'm going to the land of light to see the gods, the map to get there is on my dad's scroll, and I'm going alone is that clear?"** asked Ireland after folding the photo twice and putting it in her skirt pocket. Her team looked at her for a moment and then all gave her a single nod. The vision then flipped scenes again, this time it showed Ireland getting out of an airship and stepping into what everyone watching knew as the world of light…. Where the god of light dwelled and now as did his brother.

Ireland was carrying a bouquet of red and green roses as a gift for the gods in her arms and as she carried them she walked up the large staircase that lead to the top of the domain of light. Everyone watching the vision watched carefully as Ireland went up to the top of the stairs to see the beauty of the land of light.

Ireland had a look of awe on her face as she looked at the beauty that surrounded her, but what really seemed to catch her eyes was was the fountain of life in front of the lovely land…. The one that had given Salem the immortal life.

Ireland then placed the roses in front of her feet and took a few steps back, she even straightened her skirt up a bit revealing a green flaming rose symbol that was clipped to her side. It was the same as Ruby's symbol only green.

"She really is my daughter, isn't she?" Ruby asked the hologram of future Oscar, who nodded.

"Yes, that clip-on that Ireland wears was a gift from me and my wife for her first birthday, but she mostly started wearing it when she started to train to become a huntress" he proclaimed as he and everyone else turned back to the vision.

Ireland then looked around after she placed the down her flowers.

" **Um, hello?"** she called looking around a bit, but she didn't see or hear anyone but herself and the flow of the water in the pool of life. " **Is anyone here?!"** Ireland shouted, but there was no answer. Ireland was still for a moment as she then feel to her knees, starting to cry softly. " **Why, why can't at least one thing go right?"** she sobbed quietly. " **Mom…. Dad…. why is this so hard? All my life I've been training to become you guys, and yet…. I made the worst mistake possible….. forgive me"** Ireland wept, making Oscar and Ruby of the past cringe in almost physical pain.

Ireland's cries were then interrupted by a gentle voice.

" **Child, why do you weep before us?"** the voice asked.

Ireland's head shot up with tears streaming down her face, and her eyes went wide at what she saw…. It was the god of light standing before her! Ireland admittedly bowed before him.

" **Forgive me my lord, I was worried you and your brother weren't here"** Ireland replied nervously.

" **Rise little one, why do come to us?"** asked another voice. Ireland then turned to see the god of darkness next to his elder brother.

Ireland gulped and whipped her tears away as she bowed her head and presented the roses she brought.

" **I- I am the daughter of Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine, and I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake…."** Ireland trail off telling the gods everything that had happened and by the time she finished she dropped the roses and started to cry again while bowing her head. " **Please I beg of you both, please save my family and everyone else! Punish me if you have to, but please spare my friends, my family, and everyone I beg of you!"** Ireland pleaded while bowing on her knees to the gods who looked at each other for a moment and then back at the green cloaked girl who was sobbing before them.

" **We understand your pain, but we also understand that this situation is your fault"** stated the god of light.

Ireland sniffled and gave a nod.

" **I know that and that's why I'm asking you to punish me and set everyone else free of Salem, who will undoubtedly destroy your world and your people"** said Ireland doing her best to sound formal.

" **We're afraid what you offer cannot be so"** proclaimed the god of darkness.

Ireland's eyes widened.

" **Than what can be done to save everyone? I'll do anything! Just tell me and I'll do it!"** she begged.

" **You" will stop Salem, you will have to kill her though"** proclaimed the god of light.

Ireland gave a small gasp.

" **But I thought Salem couldn't be killed I-** she started but was cut off by the god of light.

" **There is a way to kill her, however it is an extremely difficult task to maintain"** stated the god of light.

Ireland took a breath.

" **I'll do whatever it takes to save my parents, they did everything in their power to protect me since the day I was born, and they would always come to rescue me when I needed it. It's high time I save them for a change"** the green hooded girl stated determinedly.

The gods of light and darkness looked at her pausing in thought and then spoke.

" **We admire your selfless nature and determined spirit, so we will tell you how to kill Salem"** said the god of darkness.

Ireland looked up at the gods with a hopeful expression.

" **Your silver eyes, if you use them with all pure thoughts of love within your heart and mind you will be able to save everyone…. Including Salem"** proclaimed the god of light, making Ireland's face fall a bit.

" **Forgive me my lords, but I'm not powerful like my mom is. Can't you at least wake her up and ask her to do it?"** asked the young teen.

The gods frowned a bit.

" **Didn't you say you'd do anything to save the ones you hold dear?"** asked the god of darkness.

Ireland looked down.

" **Yes, but I'm not as strong as my mother when it comes to silver eyes. I can't use them for too long and she and my dad have more experience with Salem, they'd be better oponites for her, especially my mom. It's my parents you need for this job, heck even if they were my age they'd still be useful in defeating Salem, please wake them up, I'll help them anyway I can"** Ireland promised.

The gods of light and darkness looked at each other then at Ireland.

" **I'm afraid we can't wake up your parents, they have already stopped Salem once, this is not their fault, and they can teach you nothing in this situation, however you will have their aid, but in a different way"** proclaimed the god of light as he and his brother formed a small butterfly form their hands….

"... the time butterfly Ireland used to bring us here" Qrow breathed in disbelief.

The gods then let the small insect fly into Ireland's hand. The girl then looked at the creature, confused.

" **This butterfly will allow you to travel back and forth from time to anywhere and anytime. All you have to do is whisper the time and place to the butterfly and it will turn into a portal to the time and place"** said the god of light.

Ireland's eyes widened.

" **You want me to go get my parents from the past?"** she questioned, shocked.

" **Yes they can teach you the lesson you need to learn, they are also as you said the only ones who can stop Salem and when someone leaves their time it will stop so don't worry about that when you time travel, and one more thing when Salem is finally gone we will appear before you to settle things once and for all"** said the god of darkness.

" **Do you understand, miss Rose?"** asked the god of light.

Ireland then held the butterfly close and looked up at the gods.

" **I won't let you down, I will do this and help my parents stop Salem no matter what"** she stated determinedly as she then bowed to the gods one more time.

" **Good, our creation rests within your hands, little one, be cautious"** said the god of light as he and his brother disappeared.

Ireland then stood up and whispered the time and place to the butterfly that then flew gracefully from her hand and turned into a portal which she jumped into and then the vision disappeared.

The hologram of future Oscar then turned to everyone else.

"I hope that gave you a bit more insight on the situation" he stated looking at everyone form the past who were all silent.

"Yeah, it did but what do we do now?" asked Yang.

"Now let us get back to the tower in my office, that's where I told the rest of Ireland's team to go, and there you'll figure out what to do next since I won't be around much longer" said Oscar of the future taking everyone from the past by surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

Oscar of the future tuned to her.

"What I mean is the spell of projection, which I used on my spirit won't last much longer and soon I will fully be back under Salem's spell" he said.

Everyone from the past then looked at each other in worry.

"But what about Ireland? She need you, now more than ever" stated Oscar of the past, making his future self smile at him sadly.

"No, right now "You" and this Ruby are what Ireland needs, now let us get back" said future Oscar as he waved his hand making himself and everyone from the past disappear, and in the blink of an eye they in Oscar's headmasters office where Whistley, Bella, Regina, Shadow, Night, and Pyrrha were.

"Finally! You guys are back!" proclaimed Regina"

"Yeah thank the gods, because we have a problem" said Bella.

"What is it?" asked future Oscar.

"It's Ireland, she's missing" admitted Whistley.

 **Cliffy! Ha ha! See you next time, Love ETH**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI ETH here, sorry if this took a while to update but I have three other fanfics in the works so yeah, here's the new chapter!**

Team Rwby's, Oscar's, Qrow's, and Maria's, eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"What do you mean she's missing, when did you see her last?" asked Weiss.

"We don't know, she and Piper vanished when you guys left" Bella proclaimed.

"Yeah, we checked everywhere but we couldn't find her" stated Regina.

"She's in the vault in the crystal cellar beside her mother" prompted the hologram of future Oscar. Everyone turned to him.

"Wait what, how do you know that?" asked Whistley. Future Oscar turned to his daughter's boyfriend and rolled his eyes.

"Unless I'm dead, no matter where my consciousness is I can still sense what's around my body" stated the hologram.

"So let's go get her!" proclaimed Shadow, pumping his fist.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Night as he and his twin started to run towards the elevator in the headmasters office, but before the could leave, the hologram of future Oscar blocked their way.

"No please, let Ireland have some time to herself. She must feel awful after what happened so let her be for now and let us come up with a plan while I'm still here" he stated.

"Professor are you sure Ireland will be okay?" asked little Pyrrha as she stroked her long blonde side ponytail and looked up at the hologram being with big puppy dog eyes. Future Oscar smiled and looked back at the group from the past and smiled.

"I'm positive" he replied.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^))^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)^)(^(^(^()^((^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(

Meanwhile, deep in the vault of Beacon in the silver crystal cellar, Ireland sat beside her unconscious mother, who lay next to her husband, who was also unconscious on top of a big blanket with her.

Ireland said nothing as she stared at her mother's sleeping form for a few minutes and then she finally spoke. "Mom…. lots of wild things have happened since Salem placed you, dad and everyone else under her spell; I went to the gods of light and darkness, they allowed me to go back in time to get you and dad of the past for help, since you guys are the only ones who can stop Salem…." Ireland trailed off as tears formed in her eyes and made their way down her cheeks. Piper noticed the teen's distress and licked Ireland's hand and nuzzled her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Ireland then picked up her puppy and hugged her close in one arm as she used her other hand to hold future Ruby's. "Please mom, open your eyes…. I need you and dad, I'm so lost I don't know what to do, I'm supposed to be the leader but all I feel like is a failure who put everyone in danger!" Ireland cried as she put Piper down and laid her head beside her mother's hand, that she was still holding in her own. "I *sniff*... I wish I was more like you and dad!" Ireland whimpered squeezing future Ruby's hand gently. Ireland then lifted her hand and walked out of the crystal cellar, with Piper trotting after her to look at the rows of people of Vale who also in a deep sleep. "It's all my fault, if I was more like mom and dad this never would've happened" Ireland said to herself as she balled up her fists at her sides. "I have to fix this, I'll go back to the others and come up with a plan to stop this witch and then…. Then I'll find a way to ask mom and dad to forgive me" Ireland stated out loud as she turned to Piper.

"Come on Piper" the green cloaked girl ordered as she walked into the elevator in the vault with her puppy trailing close behind her.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^))^))^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^

Back in the headmaster's office future Oscar had just finished explaining to everyone else how he had limited time before he would be completely under Salem's spell again and that they had to stop her quickly since they were clueless to what her next move was.

"Professor Pine, are you sure there's not a physical way for you to help us fight while you're in this state?" asked Blake as she stood with Bella, Shadow and Night…. Her future children. The hologram of future Oscar turned to her.

"I'm afraid there is no way for me to fight as a hologram, but even if this spell wasn't fading it would leave us no worse off, I know you all can defeat Salem everyone here has it in them-" the hologram started but was cut off by a loud squwak coming from outside of the tower.

"What the hell is that?" asked Yang as she got her gauntlets ready.

"Nevermores…." Qrow frowned.

Pyrrha whimpered and hugged Whistley for comfort, the twins did the same and hugged their older sibling Bella.

"Get ready for a fight guys" Ruby said as she got her sniper rifle ready to shoot while everyone else did the same and got their weapons ready, including the rest of team "IWBR", Regina took out her dark pink mallet and made it fold into a fair sized rocket launcher and pointed it at one of the large windows. Bella pushed her brothers behind her and took out her black nunchucks and held onto two of the guns on the ends of them. Finally Whistley held his shield in front of little Pyrrha and pointed his sword at another one of the windows.

Team Ruby looked at Ireland's team and were hoping they were as good at fighting as they were.

Suddenly the tallest window behind the headmaster's desk shattered with a giant nevermore violently trying to get in.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Oscar of the past as he held up his cane, ready to fight.

"Wait, where's your future daughter? She could be in danger!" Miara pointed out looking at Ruby and Oscar from her time who both turned away from each other blushing.

"Please don't call Ireland- Wait! You're right, where is she?!" Ruby asked starting to panic a bit as her hands started to shake along with her sniper rifle.

"Don't worry Ruby, Ireland has been trained like you and your team, she can take care of herself" proclaimed the hologram of future Oscar, he then turned to everyone else. "Now fight, fight for the people!" he exclaimed. Everyone then gave him a nod.

"We won't let you down sir" stated Whistley, as he stood beside Wiess who pointed her sword at the nevermores trying to break through.

"Alright you three, let's get to the back where it's safe and let them fight" Miara said to Pyhrra, Shadow, and Night as she pushed them to the back of the headmasters and behind her while they watched the rest of the group get ready to fight. Suddenly all of the windows in the headmasters office shattered and the giant nevermores were poking their heads through trying to snap at everyone inside. The three kids behind Miara screamed and hugged each other close while the old woman herself held up her cane to protect the four of the four of them if necessary. the fight was off to a rambunctious start with team Rwby, Qrow, Oscar of the past, and the rest of team "IWBR" attacking the nevermores, while the hologram of future Oscar watched with a proud smile on his face. The fight seemed to be going smoothly for the huntsmen and huntresses and the group of the past was very impressed on how good Team "IBWR" was at fighting, Whistley was as skilled with his sword and glyphs as Wiess was, Regina was as good at shooting rockets as her mom Nora, was good at shooting grenades, and Bella was good at controlling her guns as both of her parents. Suddenly one of the nevermores managed to break through one of the tall large windows near the back and tried to devour Miara and the three children, who screamed and hugged each other tighter, but just before the giant nevermore could reach them Weiss and Whistley used two white knights that they each summoned with their semblance to crush and destroy the beast.

"Big brother! Mommy!" Pyrrha shouted in tears as she ran over and hugged Weiss and Whistley tight. "I was so scared!" she cried.

Whistley hugged his little sister back.

"Its okay Pyrrha, everything will be okay I promise" Whistley said softly.

"He's right Pyrrha" Weiss added.

Pyrrha looked at Weiss with her tear stained face and then hugged her future mother tighter.

"Thank you, mommy" said the little girl. Weiss smiled and hugged her back, but the moment was cut short when more nevermores broke into the office. Wiess and Whistley immediately pushed Pyrrha behind them and began to fight any grimm that dared to near Miara and the three children. Everyone then turned when one of the elevators opened and Ireland and Piper stepped out.

"What's going on?!" shouted Ireland as she took out her black bow and an arrow and shot a giant nevermore in the eye and then the beast exploded because of the arrows built in bomb.

"We were just attacked, help your team and everyone else fight!" the hologram of future Oscar yelled glancing at his daughter. Ireland then turned when she saw a nevermore open its beak and noticed that it was about to eat Whistley and little Pyrrha while everyone's attention was on her. Ireland's eyes widened as the nevermore's beak started to come down; fast.

"NOOOO!" Ireland screeched reaching out her hand to her endangered friend's. Suddenly silver light burst from Ireland's eyes, making all the nevermores scream as they were turned to stone.

Once the light in her eyes stopped Ireland fell on her hands and knees and started to hyperventilate, trying to catch her breath.

"Ireland!" everyone shouted rushing to the young teen's side. Little Pyrrha tackled Ireland in a big hug, knocking both of them over.

"Ireland, you saved us!" the little blonde haired girl exclaimed in tears.

"Yeah, I've never seen you use your silver eyed powers like this, what happened are you okay?" asked Whistley kneeling in front of the two girls and taking a breathless Ireland into his arms, embracing her tightly.

"I'm…. Okay ...!" Ireland gasped, still trying to get her breath under control.

"That's just like what happened to me with my silver eyed power when Pyrrha Nikos died, the same thing also happened when Jaune was almost killed by Cinder" said Ruby getting down next to Ireland and Whistely.

"It was my desire to protect, that's the true key to unlocking the light within the silver eyes" stated Ireland finally getting her breath under control. Ruby raised an eyebrow but before she could reply the hologram of future Oscar cleared his throat.

"I know this is a very bad time, but I'm afraid that my spirit projection spell is about to break" he said as his holographic body started to glitch and fade away.

"Wait what?!" asked Yang taking a step closer to the glitching hologram.

"Dad, no! We need you here, I need you here!" Ireland exclaimed getting up and ran over to stand in front of her father who smiled softly at her as he put his glitching hand on her shoulder.

"Ireland…. My little Izzy…. Small Rose…" furture Oscar trailed off.

"Wait 'Izzy' 'Small Rose'? The group from the past questioned awkwardly.

"Those are her parents nicknames for her" Whistley whispered to them as future Oscar continued to speak to Ireland.

"... Listen to me my daughter, you have to be strong now and you have to defeat Salem once and for all, Ireland it's your turn to the hero of this world-" the hologram started but was cut off by Ireland.

"No, no I can't! I'm not- Dad, please don't leave me at a time like this!" Ireland begged as tears streamed down her face.

"Ireland I know you can do this, you are a silver eyed warrior like your mother… let me tell you something she told me before we were married, you're braver than you think, no go and save our world, me, your mother, and everyone else are counting on you" stated the hologram of future Oscar as he took his hand off of Ireland's shoulder and held it out to her.

The green cloaked girl sniffled again.

"Dad…." she whimpered as she tried to take her father's hand only for it to glitch away completely along with the rest of his holographic body. Ireland lowered her hand after wiping her tears away.

"Ireland ...?" Ruby questioned, reaching out to the green cloaked girl who had her back turned to her.

"Please, everyone from the past make sure the surrounding area of Beacon is safe. Whistley, Bella, and Regina you three take Pyrrha, Shadow, and Night back to the to the vault and make sure they go into the crystal cellar, and while you're there be sure to check on everyone else I the kingdom" Ireland ordered softley, keeping her back turned on everyone.

"Wait what about you?" asked Blake. Ireland then turned around and picked up Piper, who was sitting at her feet wagging her tail.

"I need to be alone for a bit, everyone just please go and don't go off anywhere alone, understand?" asked Ireland as she turned away from everyone again.

"Let's go" ordered Whistley as he directed the three children into one of the elevators and gave Bella and Regina a nod telling them to come with him. The two girls gave the group from the past one last look before getting into the elevator with Whistley, Pyrrha, Shadow, and Night.

"Come on, let's go" Qrow huffed as he took a drink from his canteen and walked towards the other elevator with Miara, Yang, Blake, and Weiss in tow. Oscar and Ruby however made no move to leave as they continued to watch Ireland, who walked over to one of the large broken windows that had a giant stone nevermore in it, and stared out of it, looking at Vale as the slow eerie breeze made her green cape flow and green rose petals fell from it as Ireland hugged Piper close.

"Oscar, Ruby come on, she needs a minute" prompted Weiss walking over to the two and putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"R-right, lets go Oscar" proclaimed Ruby as she turned away from Ireland, but she refused to look at the former farm boy.

"Y-yeah sure" stated Oscar turning away from Ireland as well but refusing to look at Ruby.

Once everyone had left the headmaster's office, Ireland sighed and thought about her parents, including their past selves that she had brought from the past to her time.

"Piper… when I first saw them or rather when I first meet them, I had doubts that, that Oscar and that Ruby who just left, were indeed my parents from the past" Ireland started looking down at Piper in her arms with a soft smile. "I mean my father was so shy around mom and he was not the best of fighters, but he was willing to do anything to protect her. And speaking of mom she *ha* she really did have shorter hair back then and she was just as loyal and determined as she is now... But what threw me off was that she was scared at a few points in time, I never thought…. No, it's probably just me, mom is Ruby Rose she's never truly afraid... Why can't I be more like her? Dad has magic, and I have silver eyes just like mom and yet…. I'm powerless and I ended up putting everyone in danger ..." Ireland trailed off hugging her puppy closer as the small dog herself licked Ireland's chin and let out a small whimper. "I wish I was stronger" Ireland said out loud.

Suddenly Piper squirmed out of the green cloaked girls arms and started to growl at something behind her and Ireland.

"Piper…?" Ireland questioned walking over to her puppy, whose fur was standing up on edge as she continued to growl. Ireland then looked up to see a sparrow sized nevermore on top of one of the giant frozen nevermores and was cocking its head at her and her puppy. Ireland then took out her bow and an arrow only for the small nevermore to fly away and out of one of the broken windows. Piper ran over to the window and barked as the nevermore flew out of sight.

Ireland sighed and put her bow and arrow back in her quiver. "Let's go Piper" she said as she moved towards one of the elevators with Piper waddling behind her.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)(^((^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^((^)(^)(^)(^((^((^(^)(^))^)

Little did Ireland know that the nevermore she had failed to kill was now in the land of darkness and was on Salem's arm squawking to her about everything it had seen and heard.

"Hm…. I see the daughter of Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine has doubts about herself and wishes to become stronger?" asked the grimm queen. The nevermore squawked again and Salem's eyes widened again. "What? From the past you say...? They're here to stop me once more since their future selves are unable to do so? Ha! They may have stopped me in the past, but never again, Ozma isn't here anymore and this girl, Ireland who set me free…. I must test her power, perhaps she could be of use to me ..."

 **HI ETH here sorry about the delay I was on vacation with my family but any way see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI everyone sorry it took so long to update I've been slacking since it's been summer break but I'm hoping to get back on track since schools starting back, anyway let's get to it!**

As team Rwby, Qrow, Oscar, and Maira checked the outside of Beacon and fought a few grimm that were there, Oscar made sure to avoid Ruby, who did the same with him and this was something everyone in the group noticed.

"Hey do you guys notice how distant Ruby and Oscar are being towards each other?" Weiss asked Blake and Yang as the three of them fought and killed an ursa.

"Yeah, it probably because they're still embarrassed about finding out they're going to be married, have a daughter, and a future together when as of now they're still only friends" Blake prompted as she shot the ursa one more time for good measure.

"Well they shouldn't feel that way, because Oscar seriously has a crush on Ruby and not too long ago, she started liking him too" stated Yang rolling her eyes.

"Oh for the god's sake! That doesn't matter what matters is that those two are barely talking to each other, and if this continues they'll probably never talk to each other again!" Maira shouted, causing the three girls to stare at her. She then sighed. "I'll go talk to them," stated the old woman as she walked over to Ruby, who had just slayed a beowolf with a sad and concerned look on her face as Maira approached her.

"Yang, how do you know about Oscar and Ruby's feelings for each other?" asked Weiss.

Yang stared at her. "Well first off, I know my sister better than anyone, so always be the first to know if she likes someone and second, ever since I met Oscar I've noticed the way he looks at Ruby… and nobody has ever looked at my sister the way that he does" the blonde huntress stated. Blake and Wiess just stared at her.

Meanwhile, Maira stood next to Ruby in silence for at least a minute before the red cloaked girl finally spoke up. "Miss Calavara, if you don't mind I really just want to be alone for a while," she said.

Maira gave an understanding nod. "I'll leave after you answer this one question of mine; how do you really feel about Oscar?" she asked.

Ruby froze. "I- I w-well I'm he…." the red cloaked girl trailed off and then sighed in defeat.

"I knew it" stated Maira.

"It's not as big of a deal as you're making it out to be!" Ruby whisper yelled so no one but Maira could hear her.

"So how long have you felt this way?" asked the old woman.

Ruby held her scythe close. "It all started when I found him in training in a dojo a few weeks after he joined us all on the mission, I could see how hard he was working and how much he wanted to become stronger… for other people's sake. And then he opened up and told me about his fear for this fight against Salem, and suddenly…. For the first time I was able to really express "my" fear and grief to someone. Oscar's been through a lot with Ozpin being put in his head, being pulled into this fight, and learning her could possibly lose himself, but despite all of that he still fights for other people willingly, and that's partly why I- that I-" Ruby started but was cut off by Maira walking away from her. "Um where-" the silver eyed girl started again but was cut off by Maira holding up her hand behind her, telling Ruby to stop talking.

"Why don't you save the rest of that for Oscar himself…. when it's time for him to hear it" the old woman offered as she walked off towards Oscar, who had just finished off a beowolf with his cane, leaving Ruby with her thoughts.

"Hey, farm boy!" Maira called as she walked up to Oscar, who turned to her.

"You know that name is really starting to get annoying" he said patently.

"Alright I won't say it again, however, I have one question; when the heck are you going to tell Ruby you love her?!" the old woman exclaimed.

Oscar's eyes widened. "Wait what?!" he asked.

"Come on you aren't fooling anyone, it's obvious, you're in love with Ruby, so what's holding you back?" questioned Maira.

Oscar sighed. "It's just, she's this amazing, strong huntress with an awesome power and me…. I'm just a farm boy who was forced into this fight with an old man in his head" he stated glumly.

Maira sighed and shook her head. "You're an idiot" she proclaimed flatley.

Oscar's eyes widened. "What?! But I-" he started but was cut off when Maira held up her hand.

"Listen to me sonny; you love this girl don't you?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, well I mean I've felt like I've liked her for awhile, yes" said Oscar awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Than just talk to her for pete's sake!" Maira exclaimed.

Oscar blushed. "But we just figured out that we're going to have a future together and now things are awkward between us, I don't know if I can- OW!" Oscar winced when he was cut off by Maira whacking him on the head with her walking stick.

"You're thinking too much on it, just go up to her and say what's on your heart, I know now may not be the best time but if you don't act now this future we're in could end up in a worse state and Ireland may cease to exist" prompted the old woman.

Oscar's eyes widened, he hadn't thought about that, "Okay, you know you're right" he said as he started walking over to Ruby but before he did, he turned back to Maira. "Um, thanks miss Calavara" Oscar smiled as he proceeded to walk over to Ruby.

Maira just smiled.

Oscar stopped behind Ruby who had just finished killing a few small nevermores, and took a deep breath to try and relax himself. "Okay…" he whispered to himself. "Hey Ruby" he greeted gently. Ruby turned to him.

"Oh, hey Oscar um… what's up?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Not much, I just wanted to see if you were doing okay you seem a bit distracted and concerned so… are you doing okay?" asked the farm boy.

Ruby lowered her scythe in her hands and sighed. "To be honest, I'm not, I'm confused, I'm surprised, a bit angry, and I'm scared," she admitted.

Oscar then noticed Ruby's hands were shaking on her weapon, and without thinking he gently placed his hands on top of Ruby's and held them firmly.

The silver eyed girl gasped blushed as her hands stopped shaking, Oscar's hands, though gloved were…. So warm and his grasp was comforting. Ruby looked up to see Oscar had a gentle smile on his face.

"Look Ruby I know things are a bit awkward between us now considering all that's said to happen in the future…" Oscar trailed off. Ruby looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, true I mean it's said that you and me are going to be the ones to temporarily take down Salem and then our daughter is the one who sets her free, I mean those things and add it all up with everything else that we've learned about the future and bam! We're too afraid to even talk to each other" she said half humorously half sadly.

"Well I'm talking to you now" Oscar pointed out. "Ruby... I need to tell you something important" said the former farm boy. Ruby then shook her head.

"Oscar I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me because of all of this-" she started but was cut off by Oscar.

"Ruby, You've always believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. I mean ever since we found out the truth about Ozpin everyone else seems to think of me as him… even I started to think that, but you… you've always seen me as Oscar, even when we were all in doubt you told me you saw me for me, that means so much more than I think you'll ever know… and that's just one of the many reasons that I… feel like I'm in love with you" Oscar proclaimed. Ruby's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red, she had never heard someone say something this true to her, this pure, this beautiful, so much so that she couldn't help but let out a single tear.

"Ruby! You're crying, I'm sorry I-" Oscar started but was cut off when the red cloaked girl covered his mouth with one of her hands.

"Oscar…" she trailed off after using her other hand to wipe the tear from her cheek. "Before I met you, I thought I had to keep all my fear and pain to myself since I was the leader and I had to be strong so everyone else could be, but when you opened up to me about you're fear and pain suddenly I wasn't afraid to show mine. You taught me not to keep fear and grief to yourself… and that's one of the many reasons that I…. Feel like I'm in love with you" Ruby prompted.

Oscar stared at the silver eyed girl before him in shock, but then he smiled gently and cupped her cheek in one of his gloved hands.

Ruby smiled and leaned forward, as did Oscar, who still had his hand on her cheek and when their lips met electricity seemed to run through the two teens. Ruby felt her cheeks burning up with blush and yet at the same time she felt so blissful, while Oscar did his best to keep himself from jumping all the way to the moon and back, he had dreamed of this moment ever since he had met Ruby and now at long last his wish was finally coming true.

"Yes! Finally!" Yang whisper yelled as she, Blake, and Weiss watched the seen from behind the corpse of the usra they killed.

"SHH!" Weiss and Blake scolled.

Qrow frowned at the scene as his sword unfolded into a scythe. "I'm gonna kill him" he stated flatly, but the minute he tried to walk over to Oscar and Ruby Maira grabbed his arm. "Hey!" he snapped but the old woman refused to let go.

"You can settle your score with the boy later,"after" her finishes up with his new girlfriend," she said.

Qrow grunted as Maira let go of his arm.

After another moment of bliss Oscar and Ruby ended their kiss and stared at each other with blush on their cheeks.

"So I don't want to make this awkward, but are we…you know...?" Oscar trailed off awkwardly.

"I'd like that" Ruby finished.

Oscar blushed even deeper. "So you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

Ruby smiled. "Yes" she answered.

Oscar's smile grew.

The two were about to lean in for another kiss when suddenly Ireland and her team came running out with their weapons ready to fight.

"What's going on?!" asked Weiss as she got her sword ready.

"More Nevermore's this time coming from behind the school!" Ireland shouted as she split her bow into her two guns, getting ready for a fight. "Alright guys, be ready" she warned as she then reached into her skirt pocket and tossed a fire dust crystal to Piper who caught it in her mouth and began to chew it up, preparing for battle.

Ruby, her team, Qrow, and Oscar also prepared their weapons and themselves for battle and sure enough giant nevermores flew out from behind Beacon tower.

"Spread out, go in pairs, these things are big and from the looks of it big in numbers too" stated Ruby as she shot a nevermore that was trying to bring down the tower, and with that said Qrow and Maira partnered up, Yang and Blake partnered up, Weiss and Whistley partnered up, Regina and Bella partnered up, Ireland and Piper partnered up, and of course Oscar and Ruby were together.

"Okay, you've got this Izzy. you can do this you're going through a hard time right now, but the least you can do is prove yourself to mom and dad's past selves" Ireland thought to herself determinedly as she shot a nevermore in the back of the neck after flipping onto its back when it swooped down, Piper also breathed fire at the monsters eyes; blinding it. Ireland was so focused on the giant grimm that she failed to notice that another nevermore was behind her, only this one was the size of a small horse and it had just enough strength to take Ireland's arms in its claws and left her up and started to fly away. "What the-? Oh no, you don't!" she gritted as she tried to raise her bow but the nevermore knocked it out of her hand. "NO!" the green cloaked girl yelled as her weapon fell, even her quiver of arrows was forced off of her back by the monster carrying her, and before she could try anything else she was knocked out from the nevermore hitting her on the back of the neck with its beak.

Ruby meanwhile, had just finished off another nevermore with Oscar when she saw Ireland's bow and quiver of arrows land next to her.

"Huh what-" she started but was cut off when Piper rushed over to her barking madly. "Piper, what's wrong?" Piper barked again this time looking up at the sky. Ruby then lifted her head up only to meet a terrifying sight; Ireland was being taken into an old Atlas air ship by a fair sized nevermore and she was unconscious. "IRELAND!" Ruby screamed getting everyone's attention as she used her speed to get up to the ship and attack the nevermore holding onto Ireland. The nevermore screeched as Ruby shot and hit it in the back, making it release Ireland into the airship.

Once the green cloaked girl was inside the airship the door to it closed and the nevermore Ruby was trying to kill knocked her off, luckily she was able to use her speed to get back to the ground safely. "Ireland's being kidnapped!" she yelled.

"Don't worry we're on it!" Whistley shouted as he and Wiess summoned two giant white knights with their semblances that each tried to stop the ship but they were both stopped and destroyed by three nevermores.

"NO!" shouted Oscar as he ran towards the edge of the cliff where the air ship was heading as did everyone else as they all tried to save Ireland as well, but they stopped when the airship turned around and began to shoot missiles at them, telling them to keep their distance.

"They're getting away!" yelled Yang.

Ruby frowned at the airship, "Oh no their not!" she stated as she got her scythe ready and speed up to the ship once more and stuck it into the ship's side by the door which opened and who Ruby saw made her eyes widen; it was Mercury! Only he looked around the same age as future Oscar and he was holding onto an unconscious Ireland by her arm with a wicked smirk on his face. "You…" Ruby trailed off menacingly.

"So, I guess what the queen said was true, a few heroes from the past came to this time, I bet you came here to save your future brat well…" Mercury trailed off as he took an explosive dust crystal from his pocket, tossed it into the air, caught it again, and then looked back at Ruby. "I can't let you do that" he said finishing his sentence as he threw the dust crystal into the air again and shot it with the gun in his left leg, causing a small explosion that was enough to knock Ruby and her scythe off of the ship.

"RUBY!" Oscar shouted as she fell unconscious from the sky, but Qrow was fast and able to catch the red hooded girl before it was too late. "Ruby? Ruby get up!" Oscar begged as he kneeled next to Qrow and shook Ruby's shoulder lightly. The silver eyed girl moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Ireland…" she trailed off when the realization suddenly hit her. "IRELAND! Where is she?" She asked in panic as everyone else gathered around her and looked up at the airship that still had its door opened showing mercury with an evil smile on his face as he still held unconscious Ireland by the arm.

The door then began to close. Ruby tried to run towards the airship once again but Qrow held her back.

"NO! IRELAND, COME BACK!" she yelled as the ship flew out of sight. "IRELAND!" Ruby screamed. After Qrow let her go she ran and stood at the edge of the cliff and held out her hand towards the airship that was disappearing in the distance.

Ruby sank to her knees. "I couldn't save her…." she trailed off as Oscar rushed to her side, kneeled down, and brought her into a warm embrace. Ruby laid her head on his shoulder and started to sob. "It's all my fault, I couldn't save her!" she cried as Oscar tightened his embrace.

"It's not your fault you did everything you could, don't worry we'll save Ireland, but we have to stay strong if we're going to do it," he said.

"That's right, don't Ruby we'll get her back" Blake stated softly as she kneeled at Ruby's other side. The silver eyed girl looked up to see Oscar, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Qrow, Maira, Regina, Bella, and Whistley around her with comforting smiles on their faces and they had determination in their eyes. Ruby looked down when she heard a small whimper to see Piper holding Ireland's bow in her mouth towards her. Ruby sniffled and took the bow in her hands and looked at it with determination.

"We're going to save Ireland, but if we're going to do it we have to have a plan, let's head back into the school and tell Pyhrra, Shadow, and Night what happened, then we'll talk about what to do next," said Ruby.

"RIGHT!" everyone stated as they all rushed into the school leaving Oscar and Ruby alone.

Oscar then helped Ruby up, picked up ireland quiver of arrows and put it on his back.

Ruby smiled at him and handed Ireland's bow to him. "Here you should be the one to hold onto this it is a gun and you can't be too careful in this case" she prompted. Oscar smiled and put the bow in the quiver.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked Ruby as they walked towards beacon.

"I will be once we save our daughter, lets go" stated Ruby as she walked into beacon with Oscar close behind.

 **HI sorry that took me so long, school and stuff, so yeah see you next time!**


End file.
